He Who Once Reinged As King
by Rasenramen
Summary: The story of Atem. Before he died. Before the world lost it's hope and drowned in darkness. Atem becomes Pharoah at too young an age, and has to deal with the responsibilities of being the King of Egypt. Throughout his life, he struggles, but his best friends and even more people try to help him along. But, elsewhere, someone is plotting his revenge against the Pharaoh...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

 **Prologue**

Atem wandered through the courtyard, small sandals making quiet thumps on the brick ground. The ten year old shivered. It was late at night, and the warm desert wind in the day turned into harsh biting nips of cold air at night. Glancing around, he ducked behind a bush as two royal guards walked by, each carrying a spear.

The wooden spears with sharp pointed metal at the top glinted in the moonlight. Atem tensed, the skin on his knees scraping on the bricks. But they weren't looking for him. The air around them was carefree. The young prince could hear them chatting about how some poor guard got targeted by one of Mana's freeze spells. It took two days for her to figure out how to unfreeze him.

Atem smiled slightly, shaking his head. His soft spiky hair swaying with movement. Two yellow bangs perched on each side of his head. While the black red tipped hair stuck stubbornly upwards. One single pointed bang jutted upwards through his hair.

'Mana is still no good at spells I see. But she insists on becoming the greatest female magician ever. Hmm. With Mahado's help that could be possible. Seeing as how he's the greatest magician in the entire kingdom of Egypt. Possibly the world.'

He watched the two guards until they turned a corner and out of sight. Standing up, he was just about to continue his wandering when someone grabbed his arm.

Stiffening, he whipped around to face the newcomer, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw who it was. Mahado stared down sternly at him. A large gold ring with dangling pointers and an eye carved in the middle of a triangle inside the ring was strung to a cord and hung around his neck. The ten year old prince looked up at the taller, sixteen year old magician. "H-hi...guess you caught me. Do I have to go back now?"

Mahado sighed. "Why do you wander off like this?" He asked, ignoring Atem's question. "You cause your father much worry. He already has enough gray hairs. He doesn't need more from you."

Atem shuffled his sandals on the ground, lowering his crimson eyes in shame.

"Sorry."

The magician hummed in discontent. "That's fine and all, but we'll see what your father has to say about it. He's been asking for you, and I had to run around trying to find you." The prince mumbled something Mahado couldn't hear. "What was that?" Atem shook his head. "Nothing...let's go."

He started to walk then shivered. The magician tutted. "You'll catch a cold with what you're wearing." He took off his cape and draped it around Atem's shoulders.

The boy clutched the fabric gratefully. "Thank you."

Together they walked into the palace, down the long corridors into the throne room. Six priests stood by a large blue and gold throne, wearing or holding gold items like Mahado's ring. Sitting on the throne was a stern looking elderly man, with a graying beard. His sharp brown eyes were kind though. Caring. Strung on a cord around his neck was a golden upside down pyramid, with an eye carved in the middle. He was the Pharoah. His name was Aknamkanon.

Mahado led the young prince in, before taking his place beside the other priests. Atem stood there awkwardly, not particularly enjoying the questioning stares the six other priests threw his way. Fidgeting, he glanced up at his father, expecting a stern lecture. What he wasn't expecting though, was the stern, but understanding gaze in his father's eyes. A moment passed. Then, Aknamkanon spoke.

"Atem. Do not look so fearful. I am not upset. I understand that you want to go out more, explore, see the world. But, when you run off, weather it be during lessons, at random times, or at night without telling anyone, it makes me worry. Why do you choose to not tell someone that you are leaving?" Atem waited patiently until the Pharoah stopped speaking.

Then he spoke up. "Because father, if I told someone, they would follow me everywhere. I like my personal space. I like to wander without someone breathing down my neck." A flutter of robes caught the young prince's attention. It was one of the priests, an old man with one gold eye.

He whispered something, frowning at Atem. Atem caught the words.

 _"Insolent child..."_

Another priest, a young woman with long black hair and a gold necklace with a carved eye in the middle around her neck, trodded on the old man's foot. What she said couldn't be heard, but Atem guessed she was scolding him.

Aknamkanon was silent, processing his son's words. He glanced at the old man beside him. He was short with gray hair similar to Atem's. The Pharoah whispered to him, the other man whispering back. Finally, Aknamkanon straightened, glancing once more down at his son.

"Shimon and I have decided that, while your reasons for running off are fair, that still does not excuse that you decided these reasons on your own. Therefor, tommorow, you will take extra lessons with Mahado. Your magic needs work. That is all."

Atem sighed, but nodded, turning away and trudging down the hall to his room. Climbing into bed, he fell asleep.

( _A few hours later...)_

Atem twitched, hearing something rustle in his room. He sat up, glancing around. A small girl was leaning against a wall, long brown hair unkempt. Her large brown eyes were tired, and saddened. Atem tilted his head.

"M-Mana? What's wrong?"

The magician in training looked at him, tears rolling down her face. Shocked, Atem leaped out of bed, running over to her and grabbing her shoulders gently. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Mana sniffled. "It's your father Prince Atem. Or...should I say Pharoah Atem."

The young 'prince's' blood froze. "What...what are you saying?" Mana hugged Atem, sobbing. "He's gone! He's gone! Stolen away by sickness! He's...he's..."

"Dead?"

Atem whispered.

Mana nodded, nearly crushing Atem in her hug. "I'm so sorry! I should have never told you! Are you mad at me?"

But Atem could not or would not hear her.

"Dead."

He repeated. "Dead.

He's gone.

Dead.

Dead.

No more loving father. Dead."

Mana shuffled away from him, unsettled by Atem's strange behaviour.

The 'prince' turned and ran, wailing, until guards grabbed him, gently holding him back as Atem witnessed the priests carrying his father's corpse away.

Atem's screams were heard throughout the palace, breaking the hearts of many.

End Of Prologue

See you in chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

 **Chapter One  
** _  
(Six Years Later...)_

"Atem? Atem? Pharoah Atem! Respond!"

Atem yelped and fell backwards, crashing onto the floor. The stern face of a middle aged man with a goatee and squinty eyes glared down at him. "What do you have to say for yourself? Are my mathematical teachings so descriptive that they cause you to fall asleep?"

Atem glowered up at him. "More like they're too boring..."

He mumbled.

The teacher wacked him over the head with a stick. "You watch your tone with me young man. You may be the Pharoah but I will have no behavioural problems in my class."

The Pharoah quirked an eyebrow. "A class...we are the only ones in this 'class'."

The teacher wacked him again.

"None of that."

Someone clearing their throat at the door made the teacher turn around. Mahado stood at the door, looking a bit annoyed with the teacher's treatment and attitude towards Atem. Embarrassed, the teacher backed away from Atem, looking a bit nervous. Mahado walked into the room, passing the teacher and reaching out a hand to the Pharoah. Atem accepted it gladly. The magician pulled him up, waiting as Atem brushed himself off.

"We need to talk my Pharoah."

Crimson eyes met worried purple eyes.

The teacher stuttered. "B-but we haven't finished our lesson!"

Mahado turned towards him. "I think Pharoah Atem has had enough lessons today. I will excuse him from your class myself. Unless...you have a problem with that?" Atem stalked out of the classroom, not waiting for an answer. Mahado followed behind.

Mahado started rambling about important lessons and him knowing how the many problems of responsibility weighed Atem down. But he wasn't listening. Atem was deep in thought.

'How many years has it been...six I believe. Father. I miss you. I hope that wherever the gods have taken you that they have welcomed you and treat you well.'

Mahado stopped his lecture when he realized that Atem wasn't walking beside him. He turned around, seeing the troubled Pharoah staring blankly into space. Sighing, he walked towards him.

"You miss him don't you?"

Atem blinked.

"You know me too well.

Yes.

I do.

I pray that he will be happy and loved."

Mahado smiled a thin smile. "Yes..." Atem started walking again, the magician following behind.

A nearby vase clattered, and Mahado was instantly beside Atem's side, glaring at the vase with a glare of thunder.

Atem patted Mahado's shoulder. "Calm down. It was probably just a mouse or something..."

Mahado, however, did not loosen up. Suddenly, a figure leaped out of the vase and practically hugged the Pharaoh. Atem blinked, while Mahado stared, flabbergasted, at what was revealed to be his apprentice, Mana, crushing the Pharoah with a bear hug. He recovered from his shock and tore Mana off the slightly amused Atem.

"Mana! Behave yourself! Is that any way to treat your Pharoah?"

Atem laughed slightly. "It's fine, it's fine. Mana. Do you need anything?"

The bright energetic girl jumped around the two men. "I learned a new spell! I can control water, if just a little bit."

Mahado nodded approvingly. "Well done Mana. Why don't you show Atem and I what you can do." He glanced at Atem for approval. The Pharoah made a noise of agreement. Excited, Mana took ahold of Mahado's sleeve and dragged him along, Atem following behind.

The priest with the millennium eye watched them go. 'Tch. The almighty 'Pharoah' is too carefree and unassuming. One day someone might strike him down. And someone more rightful will claim the throne...hmm.'

His real eye glittered, and the priest turned and shuffled down the corridor, muttering to himself.

A young boy with long hair as white snow as lay across bloodied bricks, eyes partially opened. The scent of death whisked through the air. Voices wailed in the strange stillness of a once bustling village. They whispered of revenge, of torment, of pain.

They screeched in the young boy's ears.

 _"Help us! Exact revenge with us!"_

They screamed.

Whimpering, the boy white long snow white hair curled into a ball, falling asleep just as he heard a menacing laugh echo from a gaping hole in one of the houses.

End Of Chapter One


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

The priest with the golden eye was in a small room, surrounded by books and tomes and ancient proverbs written on papyrus strewn around the room. Another priest, and quite a tall one at that, stood by his side, holding a golden rod. The tip had sharp curved blades on the side and an eye carved near the top of the rod. His long brown bangs shaded his eyes, but you could still see fierce blue eyes staring out at the world. The priest with the golden rod shifted on his feet.

"Priest Aknadin. What exactly have we come here for?"

Aknadin flipped through a scroll, frowning. "Seto. We have come here to view the recent problems coming up in the kingdom. More and more of the people have been committing crimes. Why have they done this? We should take action.

Lock them up.

But you see, the crimes they commit are fueled by their Ka. As you well know, Ka are the monsters that live in people's hearts, feeding on feelings of anger.

Rage.

Torment.

Pain.

If we can capture them, the people will grow more angry. And just think, if we pit them against each other, their will to live will make them stronger. Doing this, we can create an army. We can overthrow the Pharoah using this army. Then, you shall take the throne and rule Egypt.

You.

The rightful king."

Seto glared at him. He threw his cape back, making it rustle loudly. "That is absurd! How dare you plan to overthrow our Pharoah! He is the rightful leader. I will not take that from him! Priest Aknadin. If I hear this blasphemy again, I shall report to Pharoah Atem myself and tell him of your treachery!"

Aknadin stood up stiffly, returning the glare. "Why will you not listen? Our Pharoah is too ignorant to see the possibilities of my plan! We could rule the world you and I! We coul-"

Seto interrupted him. "Silence! We speak no more of this! Hold your tongue or I shall cut it from your mouth!" He thundered.

Aknadin glowered at him. "You wouldn't dare. Who was the one who taught you the ways of the palace? Who helped you rise to becoming one of the high priests? You should know not to lay a hand on your teacher!"

The taller and fiercer priest turned away from him, clenching his hands. "After what has transpired here, I may not consider you my teacher any longer!" He stalked out of the room. "Seto! Wait!" Aknadin called, but his 'student' walked away, ignoring his calls. Aknadin growled, before resuming his research.

Seto stalked down the halls, searching for a royal guard. He saw one, near the dining room, being pestered by Mana. He strode over to them, staring at the guard's back. Mana backed away, looking down.

"Hey...Frezick. Behind you..."

The guard turned around, stiffening. "Ah...Priest Seto! Is there something you need?" Seto frowned at Mana, who took the hint and scampered away. Seto glanced around, before whispering to Frezick.

"Listen...High Priest Aknadin has been showing some unnatural and suspicious behaviour. I know you're one of the youngest guards...so take a few experienced ones and observe Aknadin's movements.

Be careful to not let him know you're watching him. If he shows more suspicious behaviour that is worth letting the Pharoah know...let me know first. Then I will relay it to him myself. Is that clear?"

Frezick nodding. He scrambled off, relieved that Seto's anger had not been directed at him, as he had feared. Seto watched him go, tapping a foot, before walking off, towards the entrance of the palace.

With a groan, the white haired boy woke up. The harsh sun had beat down upon him, causing his skin to flake. His throat felt dusty and thick. Forcing his eyes to open, he sat up, crossing his legs. The voices he had heard were still there, but they were quieter. They seemed to have waited for the boy to awaken. Cold nips of air brushed by him, as warbled voices whispered in his ears.

 _"Go...go to meet a priest who has turned away from the light. He can help us...he can give us our revenge...though he caused the destruction of our village, slaughtered our people, it was the Pharoah who agreed that he should create the wretched Seven Millennium Items. Our people have suffered because of this._

 _Go...go now...go...go...accept this task..."_

The voices faded away. The young boy frowned.

"Why me?"

He asked.

But there was no answer. Standing up on skinny, boney legs, the white haired boy stumbled across the village, reaching the entrance. A whisp of cold fog passed him, before circling back and floating in front of his face. The boy couldn't make out the features of the whisp...but he assumed it was one of the spirits from the village.

This spirit was quiet, but the boy decided that it wanted to follow him. Taking a few trembling steps foward, he glanced back, to find that the puff of smoke was following him. Confused, but not worried, the white haired boy stumbled across the brinks, until his bare feet touched the burning hot sand. He flinched, but continued to trek across the desert, the cold puff of smoke floating by his side.

Hours passed, and the relentless sun continued to cast it's burning blaze upon the world. Exhausted, the boy collapsed, skin flinching at the harsh hot grains of sand burning his skin. The puff of smoke hovered by his side. A hissing noise sounded, and the boy lifted his head, to see a desert viper coiled up in a striking position, black tongue flickering in and out of it's mouth, fangs dripping with poison.

Too weakened to move, the boy laid his head back down, waiting for the snake to strike. Just as the hissing grew louder, someone shouted, waving at the snake.

The viper slithered away.

The boy could barely see his rescuer, his vision was too blurry. He felt himself being rolled over, and he could hear his rescuer making a tsking sound. He was startled when the person picked him up roughly, but not unkindly. The person asked his name as they treaded across the desert. Before losing consciousness, the white haired boy whispered his name.

 _"My name is...Bakura..."_

End Of Chapter Two


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Bakura slowly came back to wakefulness. Around his chest and back were some bandages. His tattered beige coloured shirt was folded up neatly beside him, with a new clean shirt of the same colour folded up beside it. His pants had stitch lines in them. His rescuer must fixed them up. His shirt was beyond repair but the pants only had a few holes.

Opening his coffee colored eyes, he saw his rescuer coming over to him, carrying a little jar of some sort of ointment. He closed his eyes again, pretending to be asleep as the person starting putting ointment on his feet, as they had been badly burnt by the sand. An old but lively female voice spoke.

"I know you're awake."

Bakura smiled a tiny smile, and opened his eyes again, glancing over to the woman beside him. She had deeply tanned skin, and harsh but kind greenish eyes. Her tangled silver colored hair flowed around her, but still managed to look pretty. She was wearing a simple dark brown dress, with a leather cord tied around the waist and hanging down. Sewn on the bottom of the cord were a few bird feathers. They were light brown with black stripes, and slightly rouge red colored tips.

Bakura tried to sit up, using his elbows to brace himself. The muscles in his back screamed, but he ignored it. The woman tsked at him, but didn't move to stop him. He glanced around the room, searching for the whisp of fog that had follwed him. After a brief glance around the small room, he discovered what he was searching for. The little whisp was hovering by the door, which was really just a hole in the wall shaped like a door.

The room seemed to be the only thing in the house. No other rooms. Cabinets lined the walls, some empty. Some revealed food. And others held ointments and healing herbs and countless other jars and plants for medicinal purposes.

Bakura stared at the whisp, expecting it to come in.

But it didn't.

It just floated there silently, waiting.

The woman turned her gaze to where Bakura was looking. "What are you looking at?" Bakura dragged his gaze away from the whisp to the woman.

"You mean...you can't see it?"

The woman shook her head. Bakura laughed quietly.

"I guess you think I'm crazy then."

Another shake of the head. "No. I don't. I've seen a lot of things. I'm guessing you have some sort of spirit following you, only you can see it."

Bakura paled. "That's...excactly right..."

The woman chuckled. "Don't look so frightened. It's just intuition my boy."

Bakura blinked at her.

The old lady stood up, pointing to the shirt she had folded. "Put that shirt on. Your old one was unrepairable." Bakura did as she asked, pulling the shirt over his head, wincing as he used sore, strained muscles. The lady watched him.

"Are you well enough?"

Bakura frowned at her. The woman repeated the question. "Are you well enough? You looked like you had somewhere to be when I found you. I'm guessing you can't stay long..."

The white haired boy stared past her, eyes dulling a bit.

'I can't tell her. Revenge...why me?

I mean, I am the only survivor, but I don't want revenge...'

Something faint whispered to him.

 _"Revenge Bakura!_

 _Get revenge!_

 _You don't have a choice!_

 _Revenge!_

 _Revenge!"_

Bakura clutched his head, panting. "No. No stop!" The old woman observed him silently, eyes narrowed.

 _"Bakurraaaa..."_

The voice faded out. The boy stood up suddenly, eyes glazed over. He turned to the woman. "Thanks for your hospitality but I need to go." The woman didn't say anything, but she walked fowards and pressed something into his hands. He looked down. It was a small leather bag. He opened it, seeing a few berries, a bit of ointment, and one of the feathers from her dress. He took the feather out, looking at the woman questioningly. She smiled. "For good luck. And to remember me by." Bakura trembled, a small hint of a smile on his face.

"Thank you."

He put the feather back, tightened the strings on the bag, and placed the bag in a handmade pocket the woman had added to his pants. He bowed to the woman, and left, the whisp of smoke finally moving and floated by his side as they continued their trek.

High Priest Aknadin stalked out of the palace, heading towards the gathered temples near the edges of the sprawling city. He was going to a specific one in fact. The Temple Of Apophis, the God Of War And Chaos. He wanted to know if his plan would succeed. Many people gave him odd stares. Why would a High Priest be wandering outside the palace? Aknadin ignored all the stares though, finally reaching The Temple Of Apophis.

Two giant black stone snakes were carved around the entrance, mouths open and snarling, while ruby gems for eyes glittered menacingly. He walked up the stairs into the temple. Inside, was a single person, facing a giant carving of a black snake, with some scales outlined in gold. It's eyes, with the reddest rubies you've ever seen, seemed to stare directly into Aknadin's soul. The temple was dark, with blood red silky fabric pinned onto the walls and ceiling. Two torches were lit at the foot of the carving, the crackling of fire loud in the still and dark air.

The person at the foot of the carving was wearing a black shirt, with red slashes across it. His pants were the colour of dusty ash. A veil covered his face. A gold staff lay beside him, with one silver and one black snake curling around the staff, the heads rearing at each other near the top of the staff. Strangely, the snakes looked very lifelike. Their dark red eyes stared at Aknadin, pupils slitted like snake eyes always are.

Aknadin took a few steps foward.

The snake's eyes on the staff followed his every movement.

A barely undetectable hiss sounded.

The person at the carving moved slightly, tapping the staff. The hissing stopped.

Then, the person spoke, without turning to look at Aknadin. "What is it that you want, oh High Priest Aknadin." It wasn't a question.

More like a statement.

Aknadin tore his eyes away from the snake staff that was seemingly glaring at him. "I have come to receive a vision of my plans. One that I hope will come true."

The person spoke again, his words carefully spoken.

"That which you seek may be harder than you think. Many futures lay before you.

Some, are of unspeakable evil.

Some, are foggy, unclear.

But if it is a vision you want, than it is a vision you shall receive. Close your eye, and wait."

Aknadin closed his eye.

(Remember, his other eye is the Millennium Eye, he can't close it...but you already knew that. Heh.)

A few minutes passed. The person was heard muttering under his breath. The snake staff hissed loudly, sounding agitated but calm at the same time. Aknadin felt a cold sensation slither through his head,and a dry hissing filled his ears.

 _"Aknadin...you have come here to see if what you have decided on your own will come true._

 _Heh._

 _Very bold of you to turn away from righteousness. What else are you planning old man hmmmm?"_

 _Aknadin fidgeted._

 _A laugh._

 _"Am I making you uncomfortable?"_

 _Suddenly, a faint light glowed, and a boy with snow white hair was seen walking slowly over the desert, a dark whisp of air following him. The dry hiss sounded again._

 _"This boy's name is Bakura. But look at the whisp beside him._

 _That whisp, is a spirit. A spirit of untold horror. Filled with the idea of revenge and world destruction. And very angry at a specific someone who has wronged him, and the other spirits of a certain village."_

 _Aknadin stiffened. "What do you mean?"_

 _Laughter._

 _"Find out yourself._

 _Keh._

 _This spirit will eventually override this innocent boy's mind. Fill him with anger and pure cold chaos. When that happens, this boy, Bakura, will find you. Together, maybe you can pull off your schemes hmmm?"_

 _Aknadin growled. "Tell me more!"_

 _An angry hiss. "Do not speak that way. I have told you what you needed to know. Now. Begone!" Aknadin tried to move, but invisible binds held him in place. "No! Wait!" His vision faded._

Panting, Aknadin's vision cleared, revealing the darkened temple. The person at the carving was standing, holding the snake staff. The snakes were writhing, hissing and flicking their tongues. When Aknadin stood up, (He had been kneeling, the vision had affected his body.) the snakes returned to their original positions, falling silent. Turning, the old priest left without a word, face darkened by this new information.

Atem sat up straight, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. He had been lying in bed, struggling to fall asleep, when suddenly, a cold and evil presence had drifted across him room, the stink of chaos and war following it. A faint metallic scent of blood lingered in the room. Unnerved, Atem glanced out the window, seeing dark blood red clouds drift across a pale yellow moon.

"Something big is going to happen...and lots of people are going to... **die."  
**

End Of Chapter Three


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Aknadin stalked down the corridors of the palace, muttering to himself and glaring at anyone who looked at him. But he unbeknownst to him, someone was stalking him.

Frezick narrowed his eyes, watching the High Priest walk stiffly back and forth down the corridor, three other royal guards behind him. Frezick turned to them, whispering in a hurried tone. "High Priest Aknadin has said that he visited the Temple Of Apophis and has been shown a vision. He keeps muttering about someone named Bakura..."

The three other guards looked at each other, an air of uncertainty around them. One of them spoke. "This is definitely suspicious. I mean, why would a High Priest visit a temple like Apophis? That's just...we need to give this information to Priest Seto."

Frezick nodded.

"Agreed."

They started to sneak away when a voice called out to them. "Halt!" They froze, recognizing the tired and strained voice of Aknadin. Turning around, they tried to look as causal as they could as Aknadin stalked up to them. "What are you doing here? Don't you have somewhere else to be? Anywhere but here?" The guards nodded.

"Yes sir. Right away."

Frezick and the rest scampered away, leaving behind a slightly ruffled Aknadin.

Seto leaned against a wall as he watched the woman with the Millennium Tauk, Isis, concentrate in front of a round stone table, a blazing fire in the middle. Her Millennium Tauk glowed, and she twitched, muttering under her breath. A few other priests stood nearby, Kalim, the holder of the Millennium Scales, and Shada, the holder of the Millennium Key. The fire flickered, and danced in the air. Seto stiffened as Isis opened her eyes, looking deeply disturbed. "What have you learned? What has the future shown you?" Isis turned towards him, not getting up. Her troubled baby blue eyes gazing at him.

"It has shown me some very unsettling things. One, a dark cloud surrounds Priest Aknadin. It is the color of betrayal.

Of treachery.

Of death.

Next, a white haired boy named Bakura will cast his rage and vengeance upon our kingdom. Lastly, a dark form of some huge monster will attack our kingdom, darken the sun, and cast unending darkness upon the entire world. I sense a war coming. A war that we might not be able to prevent."

Silence filled the room after that. Shada narrowed his eyes and walked out of the room. Kalim looked to Seto for a response. But Seto didn't give any. 'Aknadin. Have you finally snapped? Will you not leason to the voice of reason?'

Footsteps thumped towards him, and Seto looked up, annoyed, to see the guards he had assigned to Aknadin running towards him. Frezick panted, opening his mouth to speak. "Priest Seto! Aknadin has visited the Temple Of Apophis! And someone named Bakura will be visiting him." Three priest heads turned sharply towards them.

Seto was furious.

"What?" He practically screamed.

Frezick flinched away from him. "So it is true! Aknadin is teaming up with a scum like Bakura! I'm going to have a word with that lowly bastard!" Isis stood up. "Wait. We should relay this to the Pharoah first! He needs to know!"

Seto grinned darkly.

"Oh don't worry. I'll tell him." He stomped away, fierce blue eyes glaring.

Kalim turned towards the guards. "I advise that you continue to watch Aknadin's behaviour for now. Be careful though." Frezick and the guards bowed, before leaving.

Atem was sitting on his throne, bored out of his skull as a messenger droned on and on about how well the kingdom was doing and that their land was prospering. Suddenly, the doors to the throne room slammed open, and a furious Seto practically flew in, he was walking so fast. The messenger scurried away. Atem staightend, glancing down at Seto in confusion. "What is it?"

'Finally, that messenger can stop melting my brain with his ceaseless chatter.'

Priest Seto glared up at Atem. "Pharoah! We have a traitor in our mist! We should eliminate him immediately!"

Atem frowned, his crimson eyes sharp.

"Who is it?" He said lowly.

Seto grinned, excited to finally yell out the betrayer's name. "High Priest Aknadin! He is supposedly going to team up with someone named Bakura, a boy dead set on revenge and slaughter."

Atem stiffned. 'So that explains that evil presence in my room last night. It wasn't particularly Aknadin's betrayal, but Bakura's ill will towards me too.' He stared down at the priest quivering with anger.

"Bring him here immediately!"

Seto smirked. "Already done my Pharoah." Distant sounds of shouting echoed throughout the halls, as Aknadin was brought in by five guards, kicking and spitting at them.

"Unhand me you cretins! Stop this madness at once! Oof!"

He was thrown to the floor, and forced to look up at Atem. Aknadin smiled nervously. "Ahaha...what are you doing? You know me...tell the guards to let me go."

Atem's silence answered him.

Aknadin frowned. 'Does he know...what I'm planning?'

End Of Chapter Four


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Aknadin fidgeted, frowning at the smooth gold tiled floor. The throne room was silent, expect for the quiet swishing of robes every once in awhile. Atem stared down at the old priest, confused but angry. "Why have you done this? Have I done something wrong to anger you? Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

Aknadin's face twisted into a scowl, but he held his tongue. Atem decided to ask him more questions, his tone of voice prying.

"Aknadin. What is it that makes you so unhappy, that you feel the need to team up with outside forces."

Aknadin shot a glance at Seto, before lowering his gaze to the floor. This did not go unnoticed by Atem. He glanced at Seto, a question in his eyes. Seto shifted, looking uncomfortable.

"Seto?"

Asked Atem.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

After a moment's pause, the tall priest strode fowards. "Well. I did not want to tell you but, I have been told of Aknadin's plan. Perhaps I should tell you now." At this the accused priest leapt up.

"Silence!"

He roared.

"Don't tell him! You need to work with me! Not him! Am I not the fatherly figure you always wanted since you grew up without one?! Then listen to my reasons!"

Seto turned on him, eyes blazing. The Millennium Rod he held shone for a second, responding to the priest's anger.

"How dare you!" He thundered.

"My father died a long time ago, cut down in battle! He died an honoable warrior's death! You dare act like my father?!

Perhaps maybe it would be better that you didn't come into my life! I would have been happier not knowing how I itch to kill someone who dares to pretend to be my father!"

Aknadin smirked, not at all affected by his threats. Seto growled dangerously, stepping towards Aknadin, Millennium Rod raised.

"Cease this at once!" Yelled Atem.

Everybody instantly quieted down, including a few of the palace subjects that had been whispering by the doors to the throne room, watching the fight. Seto fumed silently, glaring with such force at Aknadin that even flowers could melt. Aknadin was unperturbed.

'Oh Seto. If only you knew...that...I'm your father. I've committed things that I couldn't risk you knowing. So, while you still were a child, I told your mother to tell you I died honourably in battle, struck down by enemy blades and Ka.

(Remember, Ka is what we call duel monsters.)

Then, I became your teacher, while you followed my steps, not knowing that I was your father. I raised you to become a High Priest like me.

So why not go further?

You are blind to the possibilities Seto. If you won't help, then maybe that mysterious boy Bakura can.'

Atem glared down at Seto, then Aknadin. "You can bicker about family matters when I say it's okay. For now, Seto. You are dismissed. And Aknadin. You are to be put behind bars for awhile to think about what you've done." Aknadin scowled at him. The guards grabbed him, and took him away.

After they left, Atem sighed, rubbing his temples.

Bakura collapsed against a Date Palm. (A type of tree) The only one for miles. Taking out the bag the old woman had given him, he felt around for the berries, grabbing some and eating them. The smoke whisp floated by his side, form wavering. Bakura glanced up at it.

'Huh...it seems bigger than before. Roughly the size of a toddler. When I set out it was only the size of a pear.'

Then Bakura blinked, rubbing his eyes.

It was no longer a whisp. It took the form of a faint outline of a child. You could say it's height made it seem like eight years old. But, the spirit was still very smokey, hard to see. But, Bakura could see shaggy white hair cascading down it's head to the middle of it's back. Just like Bakura's hair. The spirit turned, and stared at Bakura. It's eyes were brown like his, but more sharply defined. Something...evil...lurked in the depths of those coffee colored eyes. Faint outlines of Bakura's clothes flickered around it's form. The young boy smiled.

'So it has decided to copy my look. I guess that's fine.'

The spirit's mouth was moving, but Bakura couldn't hear what he said. The smokey spirit looked at Bakura expectantly. The white haired boy shook his head, shrugging. He froze though, as something cold and dark whispered in his ears, resounding in his head.

 _"Bakura...can you hear me?"_

The boy slowly nodded.

 _"Good. Now. We must make haste. Our objective has been thrown in prison. For our plan to work...we need his help. You will become the container for my revenge!"_

Bakura shifted back a bit, eyes wide. "W-What do you mean?" The spirit laughed. Then, without warning, the spirit rushed at him. With a swift reflex Bakura grabbed the bag, tied it, and put it in his pocket before the spirit's cold hands touched him and darkness filled his vision.

'Bakura' stood up, laughing quietly to himself. "Yes. This will do nicely. I shall be the Bakura now. You, on the other hand, can disappear into my subconsciousness. No one will ever need you again! Bwahahaha!"

A faint cry of despair echoed in his head, before fading. Evil Bakura laughed.

"Oh well. Can't help it now."

He took the bag out of his pocket, tossing it to the ground. But something held him back, telling him to keep the feather. Evil Bakura picked up the bag, roughly taking out the feather, letting the bag drop to the ground.

"You, want to keep this?! What good does it do?"

With cruel eyes, he crumpled the feather, before throwing it, seeing the once beautiful feather float sadly to the ground. A strange wind blew, and the sound it made sounded like a woman crying.

Scoffing, Evil Bakura stalked away, eyes trained on the faint mirage of a beautiful kingdom in the distance.

A bloodied white feather floated to the ground, laying beside the crushed brown, black and rouge red feather. A moment passed, before the wind picked up and blew them away.

End Of Chapter Five


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Mahado headed towards the throne room, looking worried. He walked through the doors, to see Atem not on his throne, but walking back and forth in front of it. He stopped for a second, before shaking his head and resuming his pacing. Mahado studied him, picking up faint muttered words.

"What could I have done different?"

"Seto doesn't know that Aknadin is his father."

"Why does Bakura want to team up with Aknadin to possibly destroy everything we have worked for."

Mahado was saddened by not only his Pharoah's worries, but also his best friend. Clearing his throat, he stepped foward. "My Pharoah." Atem stopped pacing, and glanced at Mahado, his face darkened with worries and stress. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

The magician shrugged it off.

"It doesn't concern me.

What does though, is how you're taking all of this. Perhaps you just can't handle the position of being Pharoah. I mean, your father died so suddenly..."

His words were harsh, but Atem knew the truth behind them. He fiddled with the cord holding up Millennium Puzzle. "This is only thing I have to remind me of him." Mahado smiled suddenly.

"You are wrong. If that was the only thing he left behind, you would have been thrown into chaos.

But...you haven't. You carry on his strong will, and desire to make the right choices. But...something holds you down...it's Bakura isn't it. You are frightened by this new enemy."

Atem laughed dryly. "You're starting to sound like Isis. Do you know the future?"

Mahado shook his head. "No.

But I know you."

Atem smiled at this. "Yes. I suppose that's true." For awhile, Atem forgot about his worries, and instead continued to chat with his dearest friend.

Seto stalked out of the palace, going down the steps to the main part of the city. For the next few minutes, he just wandered the streets, observing people. A shout made him attentive, and he glanced around, seeing a group of citizens surrounding someone. He started to walk away, when he noticed that they were jeering and throwing rocks at the helpless person. Scowling, he went to investigate.

Pushing aside some onlookers, he stared down, startled, at a mysterious looking girl on the ground.

She looked to be only fifteen. What was strange though, was the fact that her skin was pale, like a dove. She had long cascading blue hair, splayed around her as she trembled on the ground. A simple brown dress adorned her skinny frame, and a few blood splotches showed through the stained fabric where the rocks had hit her.

She looked up at the priest, then opened her eyes. They were the clearest blue you've ever seen. Her eyes were almost the color of ice. But the eyes weren't cold.

No. They held kindness.

Compassion.

In them, there was also a desperate plea for help.

Seto glared at the onlookers, some still holding rocks. "Stop your abuse of this girl at once." He ordered. Everyone muttered, but stayed. Seto scoffed at them. He turned towards the girl, and walked over to her. The strange girl trembled, but didn't move away. He picked her up, bridal style, and walked out of the crowd, heading towards the palace. The girl whimpered, but didn't say anything. Seto looked down at her.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you. We'll get you cleaned up, and I'll ask the Pharoah if you can stay."

At the mention of the Pharaoh, Seto felt the girl stiffen. He frowned, but continued to walk towards the palace. When he reached the stairs, he climbed them, entering the palace and turning towards the corridor that held the healing chamber.

A few people gave the girl questioning stares, but one glance from Seto and they adverted their gaze. All the while, the girl closed her eyes, one hand clutching Seto's robes. Finally reaching his destination, he set the girl down on a soft but low bed.

A healer was bustling around, not really glancing at the girl. Seto watched, slightly stiff, as the healer went about his business cleaning the girl's wounds, giving her some medicinal soup, and even giving her water, knowing the girl was parched.

When he was done, Seto strode towards her, but the healer stopped him.

"Let her rest for a bit. As well as receiving the wounds she got, with her body structure and strange appearances, she also has heat exhaustion.

You can leave. I will let you know when she wakes up."

Staring down at the man, Seto nodded curtly and left, searching for the Pharoah.

Evil Bakura stared hungrily over the cliff at the bustling city below him. "Heheh. Just wait. Soon, these streets shall be covered in blood, just like my village was. But first, I have to gather an army, and the person who will help me with that is Aknadin. But right now, he's wasting away in prison. Better bust him out...but how?"

Grinning, evil Bakura scooted away from the edge of the cliff, leaning against a rock.

"Hm. The question is not how to free him, it's more like how to reach him.

A few casualties may be in order. Meheheheh."

End Of Chapter Six


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

(Warning. Some parts of this chapter contain suggestive violence.)

Frezick yawned, covering his mouth with a hand. The torches along the stone walls flickered, the crackling of fire echoing in the long stone corridors. He glanced beside him, seeing Aknadin huddled up in the corner of the prison, his Millennium Eye glinting in the darkness. The old priest was scowling at Frezick, his now matted gray hair shadowing his face, making him look a bit sinister.

Unnerved, Frezick turned his head, resisting the urge to glance at the priest again. The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall. Aknadin didn't move, not caring who it was. Frezick looked down the corridor, seeing Priest Seto stalk towards them. Frezick saluted. "Greetings sir. No changes yet." Priest Seto glanced at him briefly, before staring through the bars at Aknadin.

The old man refused to look at him.

"Aknadin."

Seto began, waiting for a response.

There was none.

"Have you realized the error of your ways yet? Are you ready to accept that your plans will not succeed?"

Aknadin glanced at him, grinning creepily. His Millennium Eye flashed.

"Heheh. No. I will not give up on my plans. Using people's anger and Ka, I shall reap my rewards when I have accomplished everything.

Speaking of Ka, you have a specific someone under your wing don't you? Someone, whose Ka, is close to the power of the three gods.

Heheh.

Thought you could hide that from me? This dear eye of mine can read minds. And, it has read yours. Keeping secrets of your own aren't you, dear _son._ "

Seto tensed. "Don't you dare plot anything against her."

Aknadin just chuckled. Then, Seto realized the other thing Aknadin had said.

"W-Wait...you called me son?"

The old priest smirked at him. "Oh yes. I'm your father Seto. It was me who told your mother to tell you that I died in battle.

I couldn't risk you knowing what I've done. But, as you grew, I taught you everything I knew."

Seto trembled. "No. That can't be right. There's no way a kind man like my father really turned out to be you. When you first started teaching me, you were kind, you had lots of patience, you hated violence if it could be avoided.

Just like my father...but then...you changed."

Aknadin smiled, teeth flashing in the dark. "Yes. I just realized then...that peace could not last forever. People, have grown cold, have turned away from what is right. Then, Atem, just became blind to it all. Just like his father.

While you, you were still young, but you were attentive. I wanted to nurture you to becoming the Pharoah. But you struck me down and refused my ideals. All my hopes were wasted on you."

Seto clenched his hands. "Y-You...s-shut up. So what if you're my father. Your ideals were sick.

I hope you waste away into nothing in this prison.

I hope rats come and eat the flesh off your bones.

And I hope that time will wither your bones into dust."

Seto stalked away, fuming. Aknadin just chuckled.

Frezick sweated nervously.

"..."

At the deserted ghostly village...voices whispered above the blood colored dust that blew around in dry scratching wind.

 _"Hurry._

 _Hurry Bakura. The darkness incarnate is growing impatient."_

At this, a cold bellowing scream of anger and trembling desire for revenge echoed throughout the once bustling village. The spirits got agitated. _"Hurry...hurry..."_

Evil Bakura lifted his head, eyes narrowed as faint whispering reached him.

 _"Hurry..."_

He grinned. "Yeah yeah. Just wait..soon. It shall be soon. Now. With this hooded robe I stole from a guy, I should be able to cover up my identity...if just a little bit.

Keh.

I don't have enough power yet to conceal my presence. I'll need to be careful."

Putting the robe on, evil Bakura pulled the hood over his head, the sun overhead shining down and shadowing his eyes.

"Perfect."

Standing up, he walked to the edge of the cliff overlooking the city. Without hesitation he jumped over the edge, managing to slide down on the uneven cliff face.

(Oh yeah. He also stole some sandals. So he's not barefooted anymore.)

Reaching the bottom, evil Bakura started making his way through the crowd. Nobody seemed to notice him. Voices whispered to him, and evil Bakura felt a slight surge of power course through his veins.

"Heh. This'll come in handy."

Pushing some people roughly aside, he stared up at the golden steps leading up to the palace.

Pulling the hood further down his face, he climbed the stairs. A voice called out to him. "Stop right there. Who are you?!" Evil Bakura frowned.

"Tch. Don't get in my way."

He felt a prod from the spear the guard was holding.

He growled.

"Don't touch me again. Or you'll regret it." The guard prodded evil Bakura again.

Hissing, the once spirit jumped on the guard, driving his face into the ground. Raising his fist, evil Bakura slammed down on the man's head, knocking him unconscious and even drawing blood.

Evil Bakura glanced at his bloodied hand.

Grinning, he licked the blood, laughing.

Getting up off the man, he continued his way into the palace, staying close to the walls as he entered. Some passerby stared at him, confused. But no one stopped him. He froze though, as a voice called out to him, demanding that he state his purpose.

Glancing up just a bit, he saw a man, a bit taller than him.

Long white robes covered him. His head was bald, covered with strange and elegant tattoos. Glittering in his hand, was the Millennium Key.

Evil Bakura tried to side step him but the man would not move.

"I am High Priest Shada. And I demand answers.

Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Snapping, evil Bakura felt the faint powers of darkness call out to him. Some sort of invisible wave shot off him, colliding with Shada. But instead of knocking the man over, it froze him in place. "What is this? Release me at once!"

Evil Bakura lowered his hood again, snickering at Shada.

"Sorry. But I can't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

He walked down the corridors. Turning right, he glanced down the hall, seeing a wooden door shut tightly. Making his way over, he placed a hand on the door, feeling the rough wood scratch his skin. Looking for a handle or something to open the door, he spotted a latch, cleverly hidden in a crease in the wood.

Undoing it, he opened the door, worried that the old wood would creak. But it didn't. Feeling victorious, evil Bakura entered, seeing a long stone staircase going down, down, down...into the earth. Closing the door behind him, the vengeful spirit inhabiting poor Bakura's body trekked down the winding stone steps, the number of torches increasing as the air around him got cold and dark. With one final step, he reached the bottom.

Glancing around, he saw a guard in the distance, keeping watch over what was obviously a trapped Aknadin, seeing as how there wasn't any other prisoners currently. He twitched with excitement, walking briskly towards the unassuming guard. Just as he came near, the guard turned, eyes widening at the intruder.

"How did you get down here?"

Evil Bakura hissed at him.

"Doesn't matter!"

Leaping at the guard...he hooked his arm around the poor man's neck, squeezing hard.

Meanwhile, Aknadin was standing, watching the entire scene with silent concentration.

The sounds of strangled choking was heard, before...silence.

Evil Bakura dropped the limp body to the floor, cackling. "Don't worry. You're not dead.

Yet.

Just forget any of this ever happened."

Turning to Aknadin, he looked him up and down. "Hmph. You've seen better days. I've come to free you, and make you achieve your goals."

Aknadin blinked. "Then you're..."

Evil Bakura pulled the hood down, revealing his long shaggy white hair. "Yes. I'm Bakura. Now. Let's get you out of here."

Aknadin frowned.

"How?"

Evil Bakura flashed his teeth. "Heh. Stand back. Way back."

Doing as he was told, Aknadin shuffled back to one corner.

Closing his eyes, Evil Bakura muttered under his breath, dark fog coming off him. The fog curled around the bars, and strangely, some of them vanished.

Aknadin gasped. "How are you doing that?"

The white haired boy shrugged.

"Not me. The powers of the shadows. But. This will only last a bit. So get your ass out here already."

Mumbling, Aknadin shuffled out, glancing back to see the bars had returned to normal. He was just about to stretch his weary limbs when Evil Bakura grabbed his arm, dragging him down the corridor. "We have no time to waste." It was true.

Sounds of shouting and distant monster sounds echoed through the darkness. One voice spoke. It sounded like a woman.

"So. It has finally happened.

Guards!

Alert the Pharoah at once!

You! Bring Frezick to the healing chamber!

Kalim. You notify everyone in the city to be on alert. Bakura has arrived."

End Of Chapter Seven.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

(Warning. This chapter contains suggestive violence.)

The strange girl Seto had found had been in the healing chamber for quite a while. But...hearing the sounds of shouting and footsteps, she had woken up. Sitting cross legged on the small bed, she was staring out the door, seeing people rush back and forth. Concerned, she got off the bed, wobbling a bit.

The healer wasn't in the room, so he couldn't stop what she did next.

Going up to the doorway, she peeked around the corner. Nobody took notice of her. Two strange people were sulking down the hallway, one wearing a brown cloak and the other looking like he hadn't bathed in awhile. Frowning, she crept out of the doorway and follwed them.

Aknadin put a hand on evil Bakura. "She's there. That enormous Ka. She will be one of our soldiers in our army." Evil Bakura glanced discreetly behind him, seeing the metioned girl following them.

"Hmmm. Should we take her then?"

Aknadin hesitated. "Well...I know that if she suddenly goes missing Seto will be on the lookout for her. Should we take the risk of facing his wrath?"

Evil Bakura chuckled.

"He's no match for me. Not when I fully revive."

Aknadin side glanced him.

"What do you mean?"

A dark chuckle was the only answer he got.

As if he had heard his name, Seto stalked down the hallway, the air around him furious. Aknadin stiffned, while evil Bakura remained calm.

Seto glared at the two plotting villains. "Where do you think you're going?" His Millennium Rod flashed. Aknadin sneered at him, keeping Seto's attention while evil Bakura shuffled back, going towards the girl.

"Somewhere that's none of your business. Don't you have a Pharoah to warn? Shouldn't you be off on your way?"

Seto swung the Millennium Rod, the sharp edges on the side catching on Aknadin's cheek, drawing blood.

"Silence you cur! Don't tell me what to do! What have you been planning?"

Aknadin's Millennium Eye glowed. Between the two glowing items, shadows curled around them.

Passerbys hurried away, not wanted to be involved with the dangerous game the High Priest Seto and formerly High Priest Aknadin were playing.

Evil Bakura watched excitedly, smiling a sick smile. He continued shuffling backwards, drawing nearer to the girl.

Seto spread his arms, calling out. "Duos! Appear before me and show this cretin what you think of his treachery!"

In one of the multitude of temples behind the palace for each priest and the Pharaoh, Seto's temple glowed. Inside, it showed multiple rows upon rows of Ka sealed in stone. A specific one was glowing. It had heard Seto's call. Light shot out of it and made it's way towards the palace.

Seto was surrounded by light as the roar of a warrior echoed throughout the hallway. A black blur shot down and landed in front of Seto. The light faded and the Ka was revealed.

It was an upright warrior looking Ka. It had black and dark blue armor. It's head was narrow, slanting down like a bird's head. In it's hand was a large sword. The black hilt was small, the dark gray blade slanted at an angle.

Duos nodded at Seto, before turning it's head at Aknadin.

Aknadin couldn't see it's eyes but he knew full well the Ka was glaring at him. He smiled. "Is that how you want to do things?

Fine.

Then I shall as well."

His Millennium Eye shone bright, and Aknadin spread his arms. "Come forth! Eagle Of The Eastern Wind!" (Made it up by the way.)

As what happened in Seto's temple, the same occurred in Aknadin's. Light shot out and headed for the palace.

Wind whipped around Aknadin, making his robes move frantically in the gusts. A piercing screech sounded, and two reddish brown wings appeared above Aknadin's head. Then the rest of the Ka formed.

It's eyes were green, sharp and glaring. A black jagged line was slashed through both of the Eagle's eyes. It's feathers were a dusky brown, tinged with red. The tail was incredibly long, flowing from the Eagle and even curling protectively around Aknadin. It's scaly feet were black, but it's talons and beak were a shining colour of gold.

Seto laughed. "Ahahahaha! A bird against my mighty Duos? Blasphemy!"

Aknadin smirked. "So you say. Shall we get on with it?" Seto stopped laughing, his gaze serious.

"Fine."

A few seconds passed, before both shouted, "Diaha!"

Duos leaped foward, raising his sword.

The Eagle Of The Eastern Wind screeched, and beat it's wings. A whirling wall of wind blasted Duos back. Screeching again, the Eagle spread it's wings, beating them and lifting higher in the air. Then, it dove for Duos, the wind around it roaring. Duos shielded his head knowing the Eagle would attack the vulnerable spots with it's sharp beak and talons. Seto called out.

"Duos! Throw your sword to the left!"

While still covering his head, the warrior Ka threw his sword, the heavy blade thunking soundly into the flesh of the Eagle's left wing. An ear piercing screech of pain sounded, and Aknadin trembled as well, clutching his left shoulder. What your Ka feels, you feel.

(I'm very aware that they had some sort of disks to summon their monsters but I didn't think of it until now. Just ignore it. It's not that integral to the story.)

Seto smirked.

Aknadin felt the blood seep through his hand, and he growled. "Eagle Of The Eastern Wind! Shake off that puny sword and show him the terrors of defying the Eastern Winds!"

Hearing his Master's call, the Eagle turned it's head, pulling the sword out with it's beak. Then, turning it's head swiftly, it flung the sword towards Duos. The warrior ducked, before snatching the sword out of the air with an expert hand. The Eagle dived towards Duos again, snatching him with one scaly foot and shaking him roughly.

Seto staggered, shaking his head.

The Eagle Of The Eastern Wind flung Duos into a wall, a sastified glare in it's eyes. When Duos's head thunked heavily against the wall, Seto staggered, coughing blood out of his mouth, before dropping to one knee, coughing again.

Aknadin snorted at him. "Is this all you got?" Seto's answer was interrupted as a scream rang out through the hall.

Seto glanced towards the noise, vision blurry. He saw evil Bakura grabbing the strange girl's arm, twisting it and smiling maliciously. Growling, he forced his stunned body to get up. "Duos! Get her! Bring her safely to me!" Lifting his head, the warrior stood up, gripping his sword tightly. Then, he dashed off. The Eagle was about to follow but Aknadin stopped him.

"No. Now that Duos is occupied, you can go straight for Seto! Bwahahaha!"

With an almost identical mocking screech at Seto, the Eagle flew straight for the injured priest.

Duos turned around, glancing back and forth between the girl and his master. Seto saw his Ka's hesitation. He waved widly at it, ducking as the Eagle swiped at him with it's talons.

"Go! Don't worry about me!"

Making a worried grunt, Duos turned around, going for evil Bakura.

Dark fog swirled around him then hardened, forming a shield.

"Hah! What now?" Taunted evil Bakura.

Duos roared mightily, bringing it's sword crashing down upon the dark spirit shield. A crack formed, but that was it. Duos hacked at the shield, face twisted with stress as he heard Seto screaming in pain at the Eagle's assault.

The girl snapped. Something inside her pulsed, with fierce blue flames of anger. Her eyes shone, and a loud terrifying roar came out of her mouth. Light wrapped around her, before spiraling upwards above her.

Duos leaped back, watching warily. Even evil Bakura backed away from her. Aknadin was too wrapped up in his torture of Seto to realize what was going on. Seto had long since collapsed to the floor, skin shredded and blood covering him everywhere, pooling out from under him, staining his robes a crimson red.

He opened his dulled eyes, seeing a holy light shine from the girl.

To anyone else it was terrifying, but to Seto the light seemed comforting, protective.

Two shining blue wings beat the air. A snarling, strangely shaped head was attached to a long sinewy blue neck. Two arms in the front clawed the air, with shining white claws. The back legs bended underneath the dragon. A long blue tail completed the form.

The eyes opened, revealing cold blue eyes filled with regal anger and fury.

A roar that could've pierced the heavens came out of it's snarling mouth.

The girl was trembling, her eyes still glowing.

The shining blue dragon flew at Aknadin, throwing him off his feet with one swipe of a tail. Aknadin yelled in protest, and his Eagle stopped with it's assault on Seto. With his master's power so low, the Eagle couldn't maintain it's form. It faded, back into the temple. Duos soon followed suit.

The dragon growled lowly, nudging Seto with it's head.

Seto twitched, but that was it. It looked like he had lost most of his blood. A faint whisper came out of his mouth.

"T-that girl...she holds the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon. H-her name... _Kisara..."_

A gasp from Kisara.

The dragon curled around Seto protectively, the blood staining it's shining blue white scales.

Evil Bakura came up behind Kisara and brought a hand down upon her neck, forcing her into unconsciousness.

The dragon faded, turning into a blinding light before swirling in the air and going back into Kisara.

Evil Bakura picked her up with one arm, slinging her over a shoulder. Then he nudged Aknadin with a foot. Groaning, the old man woke up, glaring at the offending sandal.

Standing up, he froze when he saw the bloodied and battered Seto. "My son...I went too far...no."

He knelt by Seto, shaking him.

"Seto! Seto!"

Evil Bakura scoffed at him. "Did you change your mind about helping me? Does family matter more than what you have planned for this pathetic kingdom?"

Aknadin bowed his head.

"He's not dead. He's still breathing."

Evil Bakura kicked the dying form of Seto, earning a cry of rage from Aknadin.

"Stop that!" He hissed.

Evil Bakura glared down at him. "Are you coming or not? Whether or not you stay here, Seto will still hate you. If he doesn't get help soon, he'll die.

But what does that matter to you?

Haven't you given up on him?

Haven't you decided he was worthless?"

Whispering sounded in Aknadin's ears, and his twisted emotional face faded, replaced by a strange calmness.

"Yes..." He muttered.

Standing up, he wobbled towards evil Bakura, eyes blank. Cackling, the white haired spirit left, Aknadin following and leaving his dying son with the life bleeding out of him behind.

Seto whispered one more time.

 _"K-Kisara..."_

His vision faded while the last thing he heard was footsteps coming towards him.

End Of Chapter Eight


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Atem dashed down the halls, multiple priests and palace guards following him. "Seto?" He yelled. "Where are you?!" Isis's voice called out to him. "Pharoah Atem! Over here!" Atem rounded a corner, freezing in shock at what he saw. Seto laid before him, skin shredded, eyes closed with blood caked over, and even more blood bubbling out of his mouth. A faint wet wheeze from the priest signaled that he was still alive, but barely.

Atem knelt by the dying priest, putting one arm behind his back and the other under his legs. Then, standing up, he headed towards the healing chamber.

Isis followed him. "Pharoah...it might be too late."

Atem turned, staring her down with determined crimson eyes. "As long as he still breathes, there's a chance. I will not give up on him. Not like his father did."

Blood dripped from Seto, staining Atem's robes. But he didn't care. Slowly, he made his way towards the place that could possibly save Seto's life. Reaching the chamber, the healer was waiting for them. He looked panicked, glancing at Seto before looking at the empty bed. Atem glanced at him. The healer whispered something.

 _"Kisara. She's missing."_

Atem blinked.

"Who?"

The healer took Seto from Atem, setting him down and beginning his work. He mumbled something about telling him later. Then he shooed everyone from the room.

Shada came to stand next to the Pharoah. "He'll pull through."

Isis stiffened, her Millennium Tauk flashing.

Nobody noticed as she quietly slipped away, a tear falling down her face.

Evil Bakura stopped at the entrance to a large building located near the bottom of a cliff. The stairs led downwards, into the underground. Glancing back, he saw that Aknadin was still following him. Turning around again, he went down the stairs. The farther he went, the more the air grew darker. Ominous screams and shouts echoed throughout the cold stone halls.

Kisara twitched.

Evil Bakura glanced at her. Her eyes were half open, but she didn't seem conscious yet. Shifting her around on his shoulder, Evil Bakura reached the bottom of the stairs, multiple prison cells and angry prisoners laid out before him. Turning to an empty cell, he opened the door, tossing Kisara roughly into the prison, before closing the door.

He stared at her, noting the way her hair splayed around her in a way that looked like two wings. He hummed, intrigued.

Then, he faced Aknadin, who had been standing there silently.

"Now what to do with you...hmm. Follow me."

He stalked down the hall, hearing the shuffling of feet behind him. After a few moments, the narrow hall opened into a large pit, with a ledge jutting out. In the pit were two planks of wood, held up by heavy chains.

Evil Bakura walked along the ledge, sitting down in a chair perched near the back. He looked at Aknadin. "Bring two prisoners here. We're going to have some fun seeing them fight."

Aknadin turned without a word and shuffled back down the hallway.

Mahado sighed for like the fiftieth time that day. Mana was looking up at him with pleading eyes, holding his arm captive so he couldn't walk away without dragging her along.

"No Mana. I need to do this myself. It'll be my last act of loyalty towards our Pharoah.

You must carry on without me when I'm gone."

Mana cried, clutching his arm tightly.

"No! You can't! You still have lots to teach me!

Don't leave meeeee!"

Mahado shook his head. "I'm going. And you can't stop me!"

A regal voice sounded behind him. "Stop you from going where?"

The magician turned around, slightly hindered by Mana still holding his arm. He saw Atem in the doorway, tired but stern. "Is there something you're not telling me? What were you planning to do?"

Mahado finally tore Mana off him, not unkindly though.

"It's nothing. Forgive me." He left the room.

Atem turned to watch him go, before glancing at Mana. "What was he going to do?" Mana covered her mouth, signalling she wasn't going to reveal anything about the magician's plan. Atem shook his head and left, following the direction Mahado went.

Mana watched him go, tears still streaming down her face. "I can't tell you...that...your best magician and friend...might die. He is going to make a decision to try and stop Bakura. But he's going about it the wrong way..."

She dropped to her knees, sobbing.

"You can't Mahado! You just can't...think about what you're doing..."

End Of Chapter Nine


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

(Note. Most of this chapter is a dream that Seto is having. I wrote this so you're not confused.) (Warning. There is quite a bit of blood and slight violence in this chapter.)

The healer that had taken in Seto turned, hearing a noise from the priest who had just barely escaped the call of Anubis. Seto was muttering under his breath, a bit of blood falling out of his mouth. The healer grabbed a cloth, and wiped the blood away. Seto muttered again, his right hand twitching.

(Seto's dream.)

Seto glanced up at his mother, who was fussing over him. "Seto! Where have you gone this time? Your clothes are all dirty and you even had the nerve to bring a lizard into the house."

Seto smiled. "But the lizard is friendly. I found him near a rock. It looked like he was stuck so I helped him."

His mother sighed.

"The lizard was probably trying to get away from you. It was scared."

Seto glanced at the lizard on the table.

The small spikes on it's head were raised. It's tiny claws clattered against the wooden table as it scampered back and forth on the table.

"Scared?"

The young boy repeated.

His mother nodded. "Can you imagine...being that tiny and suddenly, a huge hand comes out to grab you. Suddenly...you're being taken away from your home!

You have no idea where you are! Everything is different."

Seto glanced at his mom, then back to the lizard. "You're right..." He reached for the lizard, holding it tightly as it wriggled around, it's spikes clattering. Seto walked outside, and put the lizard on the ground. It scurried away out of sight. Seto's mom smiled.

"I know the lizard is grateful. Now come here and we'll clean you up."

The young boy nodded and walked back to his house.

(A few years later...)

Seto wandered the dry canyon, looking for something to do. A few years had drifted by, and Seto had taken to wandering. His mother always worried about her son's safety, but Seto made a habit of coming back...letting her know he was still alive and well.

The canyon was barren.

Something caught his attention though.

Crouching near a small cliff, he peeked over the edge, seeing a small group of rough looking people huddled around a campfire. Some horses...probably stolen, were tied up to a tree. A few cages were littered here and there.

Seto shimmied down the cliff, dashing over to a Date Palm and hiding behind the thin trunk of the tree. Nobody had saw his movements. It was nighttime...so Seto took advantage of the shadows near the edges of the camp. Reaching one of the cages, he peered in.

A small girl was huddled near the back of cage, eyes wide. Her long blue hair flowed around her, even taking up half the cage space. Her pale skin was out of the ordinary...seeing as how most people around these parts had tanned skin.

Seto glanced behind him, making sure the people at the campfire hadn't seen him. He reached down, pulling out a small blade hidden in his sandal. With careful movements, Seto picked the lock.

The girl remained silent, sensing that the boy wanted to save her as quietly as possible.

Finally, the cage door swung open, and Seto offered his hand. The girl took it, clinging to Seto as he helped her down. A rough voice shouted at them. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

The girl gasped.

Seto grabbed her arm, taking off. The whole group started shouting, chasing them. Seto cut one of the ropes holding the horses captive.

Whinnying, the horse reared it's head, pawing the air. With great skill, Seto leaped atop the horse, pulling the girl on with him. Then he kicked the horse's haunches. With a loud whinny, the horse took off with incredible speed. Seto held the golden coloured mane, while the girl wrappped her arms around his waist.

The sounds of shouting faded behind them.

Seto glanced back at the girl.

Her eyes were wide and afraid. He smiled at her reassuringly, and she smiled back.

Suddenly, the smell of smoke assulted Seto's nose. Screams filled the air. He whipped his head towards the south. "That's where my village is! Mom!"

He leaped off the horse.

"Go without me! Go somewhere safe! My name is Seto!"

The girl glanced back as the horse continued galloping. "Thank you Seto! My name is Kisara!" Tears spilled from her eyes.

Seto turned and dashed towards his village.

Flames licked the air, and the smell of burning wood...and bodies was sickening. Seto ran through burning debris, glancing around widly.

"Mom? Mom!"

Someone ran across his path, screaming. His clothes were ablaze, and blood flew off his burnt skin. Seto seemed to have lost all his senses. He stared blankly at the carnage and destruction before him. Someone approached him, smiling nastily and holding a bloodied spear. Time seemed to slow down...and Seto's heart thumped loudly in his ears. The spear came towards him...but then...an angry roar split through everything.

The spear stopped, as the raider looked up at the sky, seeing a shining blue dragon unleashing it's fury upon the invaders of the village. But upon doing so, it spread more fire. The raider screamed, and ran away, as the dragon turned it's fierce gaze upon him.

Seto finally found he was able to move. He took off for his house, screaming his mother's name desperately. But no one answered him.

A few villagers ran out of their homes, holding children.

Seto watched them. "Mom..."

He ran towards the direction of his house, seeing the whole buiding black and crumbling. Shoving some still smouldering wood aside, he saw his mom, dead...buried under a large plank of wood that had clearly snapped her back.

Seto screamed in sadness, trying to push the plank off his mother. The wood shifted but stayed.

The enraged and saddened teen took out his small knife, hacking at the wood. A roar echoed somewhere above him. Seto ignored it...intent on punishing the wood for killing his mother.

At some point he must of cut himself, because blood started spilling from his hand.

It didn't stop...it just kept going...so much blood.

The sickly metallic scent filled his nostrils...clouding his head.

Seto screamed. "Stop it! Stop it!"

A young voice called his name.

"Seto? Seto? Please!"

The voice grew deeper as blood filled Seto's entire sense of being, drowning everything out. "Seto! You have to wake up! Seto..."

(End of dream.)

Seto screamed, sitting upright in his bed, panting. Dried bloodied cuts split open at the harsh movement...and he winced. Someone's face hovered above him.

"Who's there?"

A voice answered him.

"It's just me...the healer. How are you feeling right now?"

Seto scoffed. "Like someone had flayed me with a fire whip day after day, then buried me in the hottest sand before throwing ice cold water on me."

A chuckle. "Makes sense."

Realization dawned on Seto.

"Wait. If I'm here...then where's Kisara?!"

He glanced around the room, not seeing her.

"Where is she?!" He demanded.

The healer backed away. "Um...she went missing."

Seto's eyes bulged.

"What?!"

Leaping out of bed, he ran out the door, blood dripping off his still healing form.

The healer called after him. "Wait! You still need to rest!"

But silence was all he got.

End Of Chapter Ten.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Seto dashed down the halls, ignoring the splitting pain in his injuries. "Kisara?" He called. "Kisara!" He tripped, and collapsed on the ground. Groaning, he got up, leaning on the wall for support. Taking another step, his hand smeared blood on the wall. Trembling, he painfully continued to force himself to move, still leaning on the wall for support.

Someone came into his line of sight, but his vision was clouded. "I-Isis? Is that you?"

The woman nodded. "Seto. Are you alright?

Did Aknadin...well...tell you anything? Did he try to force you to join him?"

Seto blinked. "No...did you have a vision of him telling me that?"

Isis hesitated.

"Well yes. And you were forced to listen. Then you turned into the dark priest, and..."

Seto interrupted her.

"No! I will never listen to that old man. Your visions must be wrong."

Isis stared at him sadly. "The Millennium Tauk does not lie Seto. This is what the future has fortold. You can try to change it but it is inevitable."

Seto scowled at her. "Enough. Move aside. I have something to do."

Isis shook her head. "You can barely walk as it is. What makes you think you can save her in the state you're in?"

Seto started waking again, a stubborn look on his face.

Isis stood her ground.

"I implore you to reconsider your actions at this point."

Seto ignored her, pushing her aside so he could move past.

Isis sighed, looking at the bloody handprint on her beige colored dress.

"I wonder...if he's this determined to save her because...he doesn't want to let her die.

Like how his mom did...Kisara is the only motherly type figure Seto has after his mother's death.

Or maybe...he truly loves her. Possibly a mixture of both."

Turning around she went in the opposite direction of Seto, going towards the palace courtyard, searching for Mahado.

Evil Bakura lounged in his chair, waiting for Aknadin to return. The sound of feet echoing on stone reached his ears. Aknadin appeared, holding two ropes that were tied around the prisoners hands. Evil Bakura grinned, his teeth flashing.

"Good. Now. Put them in the pit."

Aknadin obediently did as he was told, stationing the two prisoners opposite each other on the wooden planks. Then, he walked around the ledge, coming to stand beside Evil Bakura.

The white haired spirit stood up. "Now! Unleash your Ka and fight! Only one of you gets out alive! But if I feel like it, you'll both die! Who will reign victorious? Fight to find out!"

The prisoners looked at each other. One of them scowled. "I'm getting out of here alive! You can go ahead and die!"

A dark brown and green fog drifted off him, before turning into a strange ogre type Ka. It had four arms and five eyes. As well as six blood red horns atop it's head.

The other prisoner shrieked. "You're betraying me?! How dare you!"

A dark blue fog drifted from him, before curling around him and revealing itself as a snake. It's black eyes glittered. It's long dark blue body curled slightly around the prisoner and even draped off the edge of the platform. The first prisoner wasted no time.

"Get him!"

The ogre leaped foward, grabbing the snake with clawed hands. Hissing, the snake wriggled around, before going towards the ogre's neck, poisonous fangs glinting. The ogre let go but it was too late. Long fangs sunk into large fatty flesh. The ogre roared.

It's owner collapsed onto his knees, holding his neck. The snake refused to let go. Roaring again, the ogre spat fire at the snake, melting some of it's scales. Hissing in protest, the snake reluctantly let go, keeping it's head in striking position.

The owner screamed as he was bathed in flames. He rolled around, trying to get the fire to snuff out. Unfortunately, the wooden plank caught fire, and the plank creaked. The metal chains holding up the plank glowed red, affected by the fire.

Sensing the danger, the snake curled around the plank, while it's tail wrapped around the metal, holding the platform in place. Fire sizzled on it's underbelly, and the prisoner whimpered.

Evil Bakura laughed and clapped his hands. "Yes! More! More! You must fight more!"

Aknadin stood silently through it all, the fire making his Millennium Eye glow in the heat.

Mahado glanced around, seeing if anyone had follwed him. Spotting no one at the moment, the magician crept off, towards a large hut near the corner of the courtyard. Unbeknownst to him, two pairs of eyes were watching him. Opening the old and cracked door, Mahado went inside, seeing everything as he had left it.

Books full of extremely hard spells were strewn about. A few different summoning circles were carved on the ground.

But the most noticeable thing was a long smooth purple and ebony staff, carved from the rarest metals leaning against a wall. The tip of the staff jutted outwards, forming a half circle. In the half circle was a deep violet gem. Multiple colours swirled inside it, buzzing with energy.

Mahado picked up the staff, smiling.

"It's feels good to finally wield you again my faithful staff."

The staff made some sort of happy buzzing noise.

His neck hairs prickled and the magician turned around, stern wise brown eyes intent on finding the source of discomfort.

Nothing was there.

Frowning, he turned around, grabbing a large leather bag and started putting lots of books neatly into the bag. Opening a drawer, he took out a few packages of dried fish crackers, stacking them in the bag. Then, glancing around, he saw a small green leather bracelet, made by Mana for his 18'th birthday. Smiling, he picked it up, and tied it around his wrist.

Giving the staff a expert spin, he nodded.

The gem glowed, as Mahado closed his eyes. In the air in front of him, a black jagged line appeared. It opened up, revealing nothing but swirling colours of black and gold beyond. Mahado pointed two fingers at the bag, a slight purple glow radiating off his fingers. The bag floated, and the magician led it to the rift, before allowing it to go through. The gem glowed brighter, and the rift disappeared slowly, the black line getting smaller and smaller before vanishing.

Mahado opened his eyes, smirking.

"It took a bit but I still remember the basics. I just stored the bag in an inter-dimensional rift. There, I can call upon it whenever I need to. It'll be safe there. And also convenient because I don't have to carry it."

He gripped the staff tightly. "Well. Here goes. Time for me to stalk Bakura. First. For a few months...I'll observe his activities. The more he gets done his plans, the more I practice my spells.

When he moves away from whatever occupation that's he hiding in at the moment, I shall summon one of my Ka, drawing him to _that_ place which needs to used for my plan.

Then...using some forbi-"

Something clattered, interrupting Mahado's planning. He whirled around, glaring. "Who's there?! Mana? Was that you?" Footsteps thumped on the roof, before the sound of someone landing heavily on the ground was heard.

Mahado dashed outside, seeing a teenager girl with long brown hair and a uniquely styled brown dress running away. Mahado called after her.

"Mana! Don't you dare tell the Pharoah what you learned from eavesdropping on me!

Mana!

Come back here at once!"

The smaller apprentice shook her head. "No! I'll save you from your stupid decisions! I'm telling and you can't stop me!"

Mahado gritted his teeth.

"You shall not!"

"I shall!" Retorted Mana.

Finally snapping, Mahado used a tiny fraction of his powers to freeze Mana in place. He walked up to her.

"Who else was here with you?! Is the Pharaoh hiding somewhere?"

Mana couldn't move but she could speak. "Yes. He is! Maybe I'll just scream out your plan since I can't move!"

The magician stiffened.

"Y-you!"

Mana frowned at him. "You going to silence me too? Why won't you let me stop you? There has to be another way!"

Mahado shook his head.

"If there was Bakura might've not escaped yesterday.

If there was Seto might've not been beaten to near death.

If there was..."

Mana sighed noisily. "Okay I get it. Can you let me go now?"

Mahado narrowed his eyes. "Not until you promise me that you will speak nothing of what you learned from me. Alright?"

Mana frowned. "I guess. What I learned now was different than what you told me before."

Mahado tapped her arm in a scolding gesture.

"Be quiet! Shh."

He started whispering.

"It's still the same plan...you just heard the more elaborate layout of my plan. But you didn't hear everything did you? My secret plan among my other decisions has been interrupted by you."

Mana made a face like she was struggling to move. Mahado undid the freeze spell on her, and she dropped to the ground.

(Mana had been frozen mid-run.)

She turned to face her teacher. "Can you tell just me?"

"No."

Was the immediate reply.

Mana pouted. The magician smiled at her child like nature. "I'll be here for just tonight. I'll be gone in the morning. Why don't you show me your most effective spell before I leave?"

Mana's face lit up.

"Okay!"

She ran off, Mahado following behind.

End Of Chapter Eleven


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Atem watched the two magicians walk away, his eyes slightly narrowed. He had observed them while they talked, but he was too far away to hear them. Isis stood behind him, patiently waiting. He turned around, walking past her with a determined expression.

Isis called out. "You won't be able to stop him. Mahado has decided that whatever he's doing he believes it is the right choice."

Atem stopped, but didn't turn to look at her.

"You've seen what he's going to do haven't you? You know the results."

Isis hesitated before answering.

"Yes."

Atem lowered his head a bit.

"Is he going to die?"

Again Isis struggled to come up with an answer. "Well...not instantly but..." She stopped as Atem visibly stiffened.

"But what?"

Isis decided not to say anything.

The Pharoah sighed before shuffling away, the air around him full of dejection. As he continued along, a tear ran down his face. 'Mahado. If this is your final decision then I have no right to stop you. But my dear friend...must you be so reckless? Don't you dare die on me...'

Isis turned back to face the courtyard, glancing in the direction the two magicians went.

'...Hm.'

Her Millennium Tauk glowed slightly, and Isis closed her eyes, whispering.

"Ipiria. Come."

In Isis's temple a certain Ka sealed in stone glowed, hearing her master's quiet plea. A soft light glowed, and the Ka made it's way over to Isis.

Isis glanced up at the sky, seeing a faint light fly towards her. The light reached it's master and hovered in front of her.

The glow faded and revealed a pretty pink skinned elf type Ka. Her face was narrow and her eyes were baby blue. A green dress adorned her thin frame. Two dark blue wings sprouted out of her back. Her long black hair drifted around her.

Ipiria was the sole Ka for Isis for sightseeing, spying, search and rescue and quite a lot of numerous things. Isis nodded politely to Ipiria. The Ka smiled softly. The future teller(If that even makes sense...)looked around before whispering to Ipiria.

"I need you to keep watch over High Priest Mahado. Don't let yourself be seen though. Observe his activities. There is no need to step in if he does something strange though. I will see to that. Are you able to do this?"

Ipiria nodded. She spread her wings and silently rose into the air, heading in the direction Mahado went. Isis turned and hastily made her way towards the room that was reserved for her powers to see into the future. Reaching the room, she knelt down by the stone circle fireplace and closed her eyes, the Millennium Tauk letting out a soft constant glow. A moment passed, before Isis was seeing through Ipiria's eyes.

The Ka had reached the magician, and had settled down on a roof.

The magician was helping with Mana's spells. Currently, sparks of electricity were coming out of Mana's staff.

Her staff was carved out of rare metal like Mahado's. But her staff was ivory colored. A smooth curved swirl was perched atop the staff, it's color a mahogany brown.

Mahado smiled and nodded every time more sparks came out. He looked distracted though.

Ipiria glanced away from the magicians for a second, causing Isis to blink as her vision blurred a bit but then cleared as Ipiria turned back to face the magicians.

Mahado must of heard something because he was glancing around. Slight words were heard.

"Mana. Did you hear that?"

Mana tilted her head. "No. Why?"

Mahado shook his head.

"No reason. Let's continue. Only two hours left until sunrise."

Isis whispered to Ipiria. _"Move back a bit. I think you're far too close to the edge of the roof."_

Ipiria quietly edged back, tucking her wings in and crouching close to the roof. Isis nodded. _"That's good enough."_ She continued watching through Ipiria's eyes, her worry spiking as the sun started to rise.

'It's really going to happen. But as long as Ipiria remains unseen I shall watch the unfolding events.

At least this way if the Pharoah has any questions I can tell him. To relieve him of some stress.'

The sun rose higher into the sky, and Mahado's journey was about to start.

End Of Chapter Twelve


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Kisara woke up, her head throbbing. Sitting up, she glanced around the prison. There wasn't much to see. Staring out the bars, she blinked as a prisoner in another cell was staring straight at her.

He was a medium sized man, with a scruffy beard. His hair was short and tangled. His clothes were ripped and torn. Clearly, he had been imprisoned for awhile. His eyes were a dark brown, and deep bags were under his eyes.

Kisara nodded at him politely.

The man frowned, before scooting closer to the bars of his prison. He spoke, his voice hoarse and raspy.

"Hey. Girl. Why are you here? You don't look like the type to have a strong Ka. Wonder why that jerk Bakura decided to pick you out.

I mean...you do look strange, but that can't be all he saw from you. What's your secret girl?"

Kisara fidgeted with the hem of her dress, uncomfortable with the curious gaze from the man.

"Well...I uh..." Her voice was quiet.

The man cupped a hand around his ear. "What'd you say? Speak up girlie."

Kisara looked down at the cold stone floor, avoiding the man's eyes.

"Well...um. I-I can't tell you."

The man tilted his head.

"Huh? Why not?"

Kisara fell silent, still fidgeting.

A pained scream echoed throughout the hall, coming from the pit. A maniacal laughter soon followed. Kisara shut her eyes, covering her ears with her hands.

The man tsked. "And another one falls into the hands of Anubis. Rest In Peace fella. At least you don't have to live your life imprisoned by someone like Bakura anymore."

Tears came out of Kisara's eyes, falling onto the stone floor, sparkling for a few seconds before fading into a wet spot on the floor.

Seto had long since collapsed in the one of the hallways, pain filling his entire being.

"Kisara...stay strong." He mumbled.

Every time someone walked down the hallway, they tried to help him, but he drove them away, scowling at them. Footsteps sounded near him, and Seto was just about to shout an insult to make them go away when he saw the long blue cape dragging on the ground and two royal golden bands around richly tanned skin.

"What do you what my Pharoah."

He muttered in annoyance.

A sigh.

"What do you think you're doing? You're going to kill yourself if you don't rest."

Seto didn't look up from his position on the floor.

"I don't care."

Another sigh.

"Is this girl Kisara really important to you?"

Seto twitched. "Yes. I have to find her."

Atem knelt by Seto's side. "What is it that you see in her?"

Seto's face darkened.

"Well...I saved her from a kidnapping when I was a lot younger. When I went back to my village, I saw it had been burnt down and raided.

My mother had been killed. She probably suffocated from the fire before that plank of wood finished the job. I'm guessing Kisara must've stayed near the village. Because that dragon that she has the honour of calling her own Ka was unleashing it's fury upon the raiders.

I know that Kisara was that dragon's owner because it had the same aura as her. Just more fierce. Now, when I think about it, Kisara had the kind nature my mother did.

After loosing mother...I decided to look after Kisara if I ever met her again. I don't want her to die. She is the hope that keeps me together.

To think that she's suffering somewhere makes my skin crawl. So that's why I need to find her."

Atem had stayed silent the entire time, soaking up the Priest's words. "I see. Well, perhaps Mahado will find her. He's setting off on some personal mission. I know he's seen Kisara at least once.

Perhaps he'll bring her back if he survives..."

Seto lifted his head, squinting at the Pharaoh. "What do you mean if he survives?"

Atem shook his head.

"I'll tell you some other time.

Now that I have listened to you, will you do the same for me when I say go back to your room and rest.

If you don't want to be in the healing chamber then at least go back to your room."

Seto chuckled. "Always trying to be the voice of reason are you? Fine." Refusing Atem's offered hand he got up by himself, shuffling off.

Atem smiled. 'And you're always trying to be infuriatingly stubborn. But that's fine. You wouldn't be you if you weren't.'

End Of Chapter Thirteen


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Evil Bakura watched with glee as the prisoner with the snake Ka fell to his death in the pit. The other prisoner with the ogre panted, worn out, battered and bruised, and still suffering from the poison. The ogre Ka grew bigger, roaring it's victory.

Evil Bakura glanced at Aknadin. The old priest walked along the ledge to the prisoner, tying his hands with the rope he had held on to.

The prisoner struggled. "Hey! I won! You can't just lock me up again!"

Aknadin ignored his outraged words, tugging the rope behind him and forcing the prisoner to stumble after him. Evil Bakura watched them go. He twitched, hearing voices.

 _"How long will you do this? We don't have much time. Everyone in the palace are catching onto our plan. You need to gather more strong Ka to resurrect the Dark One."_

The white haired spirit twirled a strand a hair around his finger.

'It takes time. We can't rush too much. If need be, we'll carry out our plan for Aknadin.'

There was a confused hiss, then, _"What about that girl you kidnapped? Will you use her?"_

Evil Bakura hummed. 'Well. She does possess the legendary dragon. But that alone will hinder our plans. I have a feeling she won't cooperate with us that easily.'

An agreeing hum sounded. Evil Bakura glanced at the returning Priest. 'I'm thinking Aknadin will be necessary soon. Just to give our plans a little boost.'

The voice answered one last time before fading. _"You do whatever needs to be done. But remember that we're on a time limit. What you may ask? Well, a specific someone has a very good idea of where to find us. He's going to hinder our plans quite a bit. In order to stop him..."_

Evil Bakura flexed his hand. 'Don't worry. By that point we'll have gathered enough Ka to revive him partially. We can stop his foolish notions with that. It won't be at one hundred percent complete revival, but it should be enough to stop him.'

He broke his concentration with their conversation and stood up, facing Aknadin. "We need to hasten. Bring several more prisoners here. We need the strongest Ka. But leave the girl out of it. By pitting more against one another, we'll get faster results."

Aknadin turned and walked away.

Evil Bakura chuckled to himself. "Yes. This is getting more exciting. Soon. Heheh. Soon."

Mahado glanced around his room, soaking up everything for the last time. He gripped his staff, a fierce look in his eyes. 'This is it. Bakura. I'm coming for you.' Closing his eyes, he whispered a spell, the words indecipherable by normal people. Dark fog covered him, making his form drift in the air. A few moments passed, before the magician was completely invisible. He walked out of his room, down the hallway and towards the entrance of the palace.

Reaching the entrance, he made it out undetected. He walked down the stairs.

A certain Ka took off from the roof, blue wings flapping in the air, following Mahado.

Isis frowned, her eyes still closed. Seeing through Ipiria's eyes, she saw a faint whisp of fog drift from the palace and into the crowd. Mahado might be invisible to the naked eye but not from Ka. The fog drifted towards a crowd of people.

Isis tensed. _"Quick Ipiria! Fly more directly above him and higher. He's trying to erase his presence in the crowds!"_

Ipiria heeded her master's call. Isis could feel the Ka rising higher, eyes trained on the faint whisp of fog down below.

 _"Good. Stay at that height. You will be high enough to not cast a shadow upon the ground."_

Isis shifted, getting comfortable. This was going to be a long next couple of months. Hopefully she would be able to keep up the constant use of magic. In the room she was in, she had heard the voice of Atem whispering, and the clink of armor near the door. It was clear Atem was also worried about Isis's constant observation. So he set up guards by the door in case anything happened.

Ipiria flew along at the same pace Mahado was going, watching the fog wherever it went. Finally, the fog passed the city's gates and ventured on to the barren and rocky desert beyond.

(The real sandy desert is a bit farther away, so the terrain is rocky were the city was built.)

Mahado narrowed his eyes as he strode along, the thoughts of everything he was leaving behind swirling in his head. He glanced at his wrist, seeing the green leather bracelet he had put on to remind him of Mana.

'I have no regrets. But, is it fair of me to leave everyone like this?'

Shaking his head, Mahado walked faster.

'No. I can't have self doubt now. This shall be the greatest spell I shall commence. It shall be done to give the Pharoah and our people a chance to fight back.

In the case that I cannot win, I shall surrender my spirit, perform the forbidden ritual and take the Pharoah's side as his loyal Ka. But it is a last result.'

Gritting his teeth, Mahado continued on, determined to stop Bakura with whatever it takes.

End Of Chapter Fourteen


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Mana tapped her staff around the window, frost forming around the stone edges. Next, she tapped the ledge she was sitting on, below the window. Cold air curled around in swirling patterns before freezing. Mana got off the ledge as the frost reached her legs, cold ice nipping her skin.

"That's cold."

Mana glanced over her little experiment with frost magic. She nodded, looking pleased. Turning around, she was just about to ask Mahado for his approval, when she remembered that the magician had left suddenly early this morning. A tear escaped her soft brown eyes, trickling down her cheek.

"You didn't even say goodbye..." She whispered.

A head peeked around the corner of the door, red eyes searching and observant.

Atem watched Mana cry to herself, feeling a bit sorrowful. 'The least Mahado could've done before leaving would've been to say goodbye to his own apprentice.' Shaking his head, Atem left, giving Mana her space.

The sun beat down overhead, heat waves shimmering in the air. Mahado wasn't bothered though. He strode along, determination rolling off him.

Unbeknownst to him, Ipiria was still following him, using the sun and her height in the air to her advantage. Even if Mahado were to look up, the brightness of the sun made Ipiria's form waver in his eyes, and her exact height in the sky made her look like a bird rather than a Ka.

Mahado thought about the numerous spellbooks stored in the inter-dimensional rift. Flicking his staff, the gem glowed, and a black tear in the air formed. Opening up, the bag floated out. Mahado picked through the bag, riffling through numerous spellbooks before finding the one he wanted.

He closed the rift after putting the bag back in with another twirl of the staff, the gem glowing brighter before fading, the swirling colors dulling a bit.

(He really likes twirling that staff. *Twirl Twirl* :3)

The spellbook he picked was quite elegant. The book cover was a soft yellow. Gold colored metal covering the book binding curled upwards and over the front and back of the book, forming jagged shapes of lighting. A bright stone star with the purest white stones to be found in Egypt was in the middle of the front book cover.

Written in fancy hieroglyphs on the front were the words: _The Power Of Pure Lightning And Holy Magic._

Mahado smiled to himself, tucking the book under one arm. Seeing a small cliff to his right, he turned towards it, scaling the rocky cliff with ease. Sitting down near the edge of the cliff, he laid his staff down, pulling out the book from under his arm.

Flipping through the first few pages, he scanned the difffult hieroglyphics written for magicians with an expert eye.

"Hmm. Some require specific events...like a full moon, water from Sobek's Temple, even some that reqire the rare white Full Moon Flower."

(Made it up. It only blooms during the full moon, in the coldest of desert nights.)

Turning the page, he saw one that worked to his advantage. He read it out loud.

"Let's see... _The Chain Lightning Spell._

 _If you know how to create static even in the most worst conditions of air, then this is a spell for you._

 _When you have filled the air with enough static, focus on the magic flowing through your veins. Imagine it like a running electrical current, sparks flying. The flow of magic will be released from your fingers into the static filled air._

 _Sparks from your fingers will collide with the sparks swirling in the air. Numerous little currents of lightning will flicker through the air._

 _If you are a trained magician, you can create bigger currents. With the electricity already flowing from your fingers..._

 _(You have to keep a constant flow of electricity. This will drain your Ba to dangerously low levels. As you know, Ba is the energy we use for summoning Ka. But it can also be used by well trained magicians for powerful spells. The more Ba you have...the more powerful spells, and Ka, you can use.)_

 _...you can attach the strong currents to an object. Most magicians will have some sort of staff or weapon to attach the electricity to. Using the now charged object, whatever it is, you can channel it's energy either into the air, forming stronger currents and even some lighting...or into the ground, where the currents will seek out an object, whether it's a person or not...and electrocute it with powerful shocks._

 _It doesn't matter if the ground cannot conduct electricity. Since your electricity is not natural because it's formed from your own energy, it will be compatible with whatever situation you're in."_

Mahado nodded. "Hmm. Quite simple but requires a constant use of Ba. This shouldn't be too much of a problem, but I still have to be careful. Now. For a Holy Light Spell."

He flipped through a few more pages, scanning the elaborate hieroglyphs. Spotting one, he again, read it out loud.

" _Holy Light Spells can differ from being easy, to extremely dangerous and complex. Let's start with one that's in the middle between easy and difficult._

 _Flip to page 592-600 if you need the harder Holy Light Spells._

 _For the easier ones...flip to page 576-579._

 _If you want to keep reading the Holy Light Spells for middle difficulty, stay in the pages between the two aforementioned ones."_

Mahado read further down the page.

'Hmm.'

One of the Holy Light Spells required a vast knowledge of the position of the sun. Mahado read it out loud.

 _"Using a bit of a thin sheet of ice that you have created, use it accordingly to the position of the sun. The light will shine through the ice, creating a light beam. By injecting more Ba into the light now streaming from the ice, you can turn it into powerful blasts, which can cause quite a lot of damage, depending on how much Ba you plan to use._

 _If the sun is not in an appropriate position in the sky, or if clouds are obscuring you from using the sun's energy, this Spell can be modified._

 _Instead of using a sheet of ice, you can also concentrate on the molecules of air. By injecting your Ba into the molecules, they will form into sharpened spikes of light._

 _This will be quite a bit more difficult, so to save yourself from stress, make sure you check the weather ahead of time."_

Mahado nodded. "Hmm. Quite interesting. Not too hard. But, in order to conserve my Ba, I'll use these weaker spells until I have been beaten. Only then, shall I perform the forbidden ritual."

Standing up, he grabbed his staff. Concentrating, he imagined his veins coursing with electricity. Feeling the surge of power, he held out the staff in the hand he was concentrating on. Sharp yellow sparks flashed from his fingers, curving around the staff, crackling.

He released some Ba filled with electricity into the air, his Millennium Ring glowing to speed the process up. Now, with static filled air, and the staff, Mahado looked upwards towards the sky. Raising his staff, he shot more Ba into the lightning, fueling it.

The electricity crackled dangerously before flying from the staff into the sky, parting the clouds.

The sky rumbled, before a crackling bolt of lightning shot down onto the ground, splitting the dry rocky ground a bit. Crackling volts still danced madly around Mahado.

Ipiria had landed on the same cliff as Mahado, quite a far way's away. She watched with awestruck wonder at the commanding power of electricity Mahado was wielding.

Isis was equally amazed.

'But that is to be expected.' She thought with a tiny smile.

'Mahado is well known for being one of the most powerful magicians, if not the best. But he shouldn't consume all of his Ba. I shouldn't worry though. Mahado is very intelligent.

But are the spells he's planning to use be enough?

From what I have gathered from my vision of Bakura..he will not be easily defeated. Waiting is not a very good way in the case of Bakura. That boy seems very unpredictable.

Mahado understands that.

Which is why he has made such reckless decisions.'

Isis observed Mahado through Ipiria's eyes, seeing the magician falter a bit from consuming so much energy.

"Be careful..." She murmured.

End Of Chapter Fifteen

I AM UNABLE TO SUMBIT MORE DOCUMENTS AT THIS POINT IN TIME! THE SITE IS HAVING ISSUES! I AM INCREDIBLY SORRY AND THIS STORY WILL NOT HAVE NEW CHAPTERS UNTIL THIS ISSUE HAS BEEN RESOLVED!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Isis shifted, her legs cramping from her kneeled position. Disconnecting from Ipiria for a second, she glanced towards the door, seeing a glint of armor at the edge of the door. She cleared her throat, and a head peeked in.

It was Frezick. He looked a bit pale, and a few scratches that have scabbed over were on his face. Isis frowned.

"Frezick? Shouldn't you be resting?"

The young guard smiled. "It's fine. My duty to guard this palace is more important than my wellbeing."

Isis narrowed her eyes. "Did the Pharoah tell you that?"

Frezick shook his head. "No. It's my own decision. I'll protect this palace with my life. And right now my job is to protect you. So that is what I will do."

Isis smiled in approval. "Well said Frezick. Your loyalty is quite commendable."

Frezick blinked, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I uh...t-thank you! High Priestess Isis."

Isis inclined her head slightly. "Of course. If it's alright with you...may I have some water?"

Frezick saluted. "Yes. Of course I'll get you some water!" He marched off, looking pleased with himself.

Isis waited patiently until he came back, holding a metal cup of water. He handed it to Isis, who accepted it gratefully. When she was finished, she handed the cup back to Frezick, and grabbed his arm before he left.

"Wait! Listen when I tell you...don't push yourself too hard."

Frezick laughed softly. "Alright. But my duty comes first. You'll listen to my wishes to right?"

The amused woman let go of his arm, shaking her head, long black hair swaying underneath her headdress.

(You know what her headdress looks like right? If you don't just search up Isis Yu-Gi-Oh! and her picture should appear.)

"Alright Frezick. It appears you're quite stubborn. Do as you must."

Frezick bowed and left the room, placing the cup by the door for future use and taking up position again.

Isis closed her eyes, reconnecting to Ipiria.

A moment passed.

Seeing through Ipiria's eyes, she was flying, following Mahado who had long since cancelled his invisibility spell, and was seen traveling at a slow pace. She understood why.

'He must be conserving his Ba. Be careful Mahado...we don't know where the enemy will strike next.'

Ipiria looked fowards, past Mahado, who had stopped, staring at a lonely hut near the bottom of a cliff.

Ipiria hovered in the air, beating her wings to stay in place. She heard Isis's voice whisper to her.

 _"Ipiria. Hide yourself away on top of the cliff above the hut. It looks like Mahado's planning to stop here for awhile. I sense that the owner of the hut means no ill will towards anyone."_

Heeding Isis's words, Ipiria soared higher in the sky before flying towards the cliff. Landing, she folded her wings in and sat down, crossing her legs. She waited for Isis's next instructions, but there was none. Isis was simply waiting.

Mahado approached the hut, tired but still alert. The hut looked like it had seen better days. The roof was sagging and half the hut was buried in the ground. Mahado walked towards the crumbling hut, peeking through the doorway.

A beautiful old woman sat in a chair, long silver hair flowing around her. Her harsh green eyes were filled with confusion and sorrow. A leather cord tied around her waist hung limply down, with one light brown, red and black feather sewn onto the cord.

She held two more feathers, one of the same colour from her dress in her hand, but the once beautiful feather was crushed.

The other feather was white, but was stained red with blood.

Mahado stood at the door, opting to not ruin the sorrowful silence drifting around the woman. Without looking up, the woman spoke, her voice full of dread. "What is it that you want? What would renowned best magician of Egypt want with me?"

Mahado hesitated, worried about the woman's state.

"Are you alright?"

The woman shook her head slowly. "No. No I'm far from alright. That boy...Bakura...I weep for him."

Mahado tensed, taking a few steps into the house.

"Why would you despair for someone like him?"

The woman looked up.

"I have known the more innocent side of Bakura. He used to be a kind gentle boy, in the few hours I have known him.

The Bakura that you know is actually a dark spirit inhabiting the boy's body. He is responsible for what he has caused.

Not Bakura.

But yet the spirit has chosen to adopt the boy's name, making it seem like Bakura was really the one that has done all this, not the spirit."

Mahado glanced at his staff, and thought about numerous different spells. "Is there a way to bring the original Bakura back?"

The woman shook her head. "No. He is too far gone. The spirit has erased what had been of Bakura."

A tear rolled down her cheek, falling off and landing on the bloodied white feather. Mahado walked up to the woman, looking down at her.

"I'm sorry. If there was a way I could bring him back I would do it."

The woman was silent. She pressed the two feathers into Mahado's hands.

"If you must kill Bakura..then so be it...whatever happens, even if there is a chance you might die, at least place these feathers in Bakura's grave.

I want him to have them when he passes on and..."

Mahado blinked.

"And what?"

The woman shook her head again. "It's nothing."

Mahado lifted his hand, staring at the feathers.

"I'll try, Miss...what's your name?"

The woman smiled up at him.

"Just call me...Mrs. Ryou."

End Of Chapter Sixteen


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Mahado straightened, glancing at the feathers.

"Do you have a string of some sorts?"

Mrs. Ryou stood up, walking over to the cupboards lined along the wall. Opening one, she took out a clump of thin leather strings, plucking one out of the tangled mess. She gave it to Mahado, putting the clump of leather back in the cupboard.

Mahado tied the leather around the two feathers with a delicate hand, before tying the entire thing around his staff.

The two feathers dangled sadly, no longer bright with life like they used to be.

Mahado turned around, walking to the door before glancing back over his shoulder.

"This may as well be our first and last meeting. It was nice to meet you. Goodbye, and may your days be filled with brighter times unlike today."

He left, not hearing a response from Mrs. Ryou. He walked farther away from the hut, noticing the sky had turned dusky. Initiating his invisibility spell, Mahado continued on his way.

'I shall not let nightfall stop me. By hiding my presence at night, I am able to avoid unwanted attention by night predators.'

Ipiria took off after him, her keen eyesight enabling her to see Mahado in his invisibility even at night.

Atem paced back and forth in the courtyard, having to go outside for some much needed air. His worries about Mahado, his duties as Pharoah and the threat of Bakura had been piled upon his shoulders, weighing them down.

Seto had yet to leave his room.

After that day Atem had found him in the hallway, there had been no movement from the still injured Priest. Someone had relayed to him that Seto had fallen unconscious and has been ever since.

The other priests, being Kalim and Shada, have been meeting countless times, their angered voices echoing around the palace.

Atem wasn't too worried. He knew they would confide in him in time.

A sigh escaped his lips. Looking up at the star filled sky, he saw one star that was not like the rest. It was purple, with black streaks flowing from it. He growled.

"Bakura." He said simply.

Lowering his head, he turned and stalked back into the palace, his stress rising.

Stalking down the corridors, he passed the room where Isis was. Retracing his steps, Atem came back to the room.

The guards saluted.

Atem walked past them, staring at Isis intently.

Her form was sagging, and beads of sweat rolled down her face. The Millennium Tauk around her neck glowed with the light of a faint ember. It was dangerous to interrupt her while she was concentrating, but at the state she was in now was also dangerous.

Atem came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Isis. Return."

There was no response.

Atem shook her shoulder a little roughly. "Isis! Do you hear me?" He said a bit louder.

The Millennium Tauk sputtered before the glow faded.

Isis opened her eyes, panting and trembling.

"What? What do you want?"

Atem knelt beside her. "I understand you're doing this to relieve us of worries by keeping a constant watch on him, but you will die if you continue to deplete your Ba levels. Just rest for a bit."

Isis took Atem's hand off her shoulder. "But then who will watch him?"

Atem sighed.

"Doesn't matter right now. You should rest. Go back to your room. I will not have you or any other priest exhaust themselves to death."

Isis opened her mouth to respond but Atem talked over her.

"Go.

Rest.

Now."

Standing up, Isis left without a word, her expression full of conflicting emotions.

Atem watched her go, crimson eyes dark with suppressed anger.

'Bakura! You cause us never ending pain and worry. My priests are exhausting themselves to their limits.

And you have the nerve to take Aknadin away with you. And the girl Seto cares for so much.

Well. I'm on to you. We'll be ready when you attack. I'll see to it.'

He stormed out of the room, a total defense and attack plan forming in his mind.

End Of Chapter Seventeen


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Evil Bakura laughed at the bloodshed in front of him. About ten prisoners were trying to kill each other in the pit, the snarling, hissing, roaring and numerous other Ka sounds mixed with the screams of the prisoners and echoed around the entire underground pit.

Kisara kept crying, the pained screams echoing around in her skull. Even the man she had spoken to earlier had been taken away.

A soft blue light emanated from her. The legendary blue dragon was reacting to her sorrow. Her long blue hair floated softly in the glowing light. The light grew brighter and brighter before Kisara opened her mouth and roared.

The light swirled around her, shooting upwards, forcing a hole in the ceiling of the prison.

Kisara stood up and spread her arms.

The dragon manifested, it's powerful roar echoing throughout the stone corridors, causing the ceiling to shake. Dust rained down as the dragon spread it's wings, the huge wingspan brushing against the walls of the prison.

Reaching down, the shining blue dragon picked up Kisara, before shooting a ferocious burst of hot blue flame at the bars. They melted in the merciless heat.

Sounds of running echoed in the stone corridor.

The dragon turned, now free and holding a half conscious Kisara in it's strong grip.

Evil Bakura appeared, followed by Aknadin who had a strange evil aura around him, growing stronger every second.

Evil Bakura collected all the absorbed power from Ka who had won their pit fights and shot it at the dragon, the black fire full of malice and hate. Unleashing a mighty roar, the blue dragon countered, with a blue burst of fire, full of light and power.

The two raging fires pushed against each other before the dragon's side won and blasted Evil Bakura and Aknadin against a wall.

Evil Bakura was only winded, while Aknadin passed out. The angered spirit tried going for another shot at the dragon but it shot upwards, blasting a hole in the ceiling and flying out.

Evil Bakura looked up at the ceiling, seeing sun shine down through the hole. With his rage building, Evil Bakura screamed.

"SHIT!"

Black fire shot out of him, racing widly around and tearing the underground building apart. His long white hair flew widly in the air, and his enraged brown eyes were so filled with anger that they glowed red for a second.

Atem stormed down the hallways, shouting orders at anyone he saw.

"You! Go guard Seto!

You! Go take up position by Isis! If she must keep observing Mahado, that's fine. Don't let her pass out!

You! Take several guards and surround the perimeters of the palace!

You! Grab Kalim and Shada! With the other priests out of commission right now, they are the only ones available!" Pausing to take a breath, one of the guards spoke.

"What about Shimon? He may not be a priest anymore, but he still holds quite a bit of power."

Atem nodded. "Very well!"

Shocked whispers sounded behind him and the Pharoah turned, seeing Seto running up to meet them. Atem was just about to send the priest back to his room but the stubborn man talked over him.

"Don't even think about it! I'm helping the rest of you and you will not stop me!"

Atem, having no time to argue, agreed. "Very well. You can work with the other priests to summon your strongest Ka's. We need to be ready!"

Just as he finished speaking, a rumble sounded, shaking the entire palace, even the earth itself.

Black fog poured out of the crumbling building in Kul Elna, shooting through the air. A roar full of pure chaos blasted out of the building. A huge shadowed hand broke through the earth, swiping the air.

The tormented spirits in the village swirled around in the air, screaming and shouting.

A pulse of incredible chaos and madness reverberated through the air. Suddenly, six Millennium items shone all at the same time.

Kalim blinked, the Millennium Scales he was holding were tilting madly, sensing the evil presence.

Shada stared at the Millennium Key. It was trembling, the gold metal vibrating in his hand. "W-wha..."

Isis flinched, as visions raced in her mind, the Millennium Tauk glowing with tremendous light. Tears raced down Isis's cheeks.

 _(Isis's visions)_

 _A slice sounded in the air, before a vision of Mahado was seen, his form falling away into nothingness._

 _A huge golden brown monster in chains rose out of the ground, punching a huge dark form. The dark monster ripped off one of the other monster's arms. It bled, and a vision was seen of Shimon collapsing to the ground._

 _The vision changed to reveal Seto ordering all the soldiers who had set up catapults to fire. A strong blue light was above him. It was revealed to be the legendary white dragon blasting the dark form with all it's fury. The dark form grabbed the dragon, tearing it in half, the dragon screeching before turning to stone. Seto was knocked down, his form turning to stone._

 _Then more visions showed up._

 _The dark enshrouded sky shone with a holy light, before a large golden form shaped like a Phoenix screeched, it's mighty call echoing across the sky._

 _Then a large red dragon flew over the palace before colliding with the dark form, curling around it and blasting yellow fire at the form._

 _Then suddenly, the ground split open, before a large blue form rose out of the ground, realeasing a mighty war cry, using it's massive fists to punch the dark form._

 _A quick vision of a bloodied and exhausted Pharoah flashed, before darkness covered everything._

 _(End of Isis's visions.)_

Isis cried out, falling from her bed and trembling on the ground, the Millennium Tauk still glowing.

Seto's Millennium Rod shone brightly, the golden rod vibrating with power. Seto gasped as a vision of a Kisara and her dragon was seen. "Kisara!" He yelled.

Mahado stared with fear as his Millennium Ring clattered against his chest. The golden pointers were pointing in every direction.

Mahado narrowed his eyes.

"I have to hurry!"

He dashed off, a ruined building with furious dark fire swirling around it in the distance.

Ipiria had long since vanished back into Isis's temple.

Atem cradled the Millennium Puzzle, as it glowed with a hot yellow light. The forbidding pulse of chaos once again reverberated through the palace.

"Are we too late?!" Asked Atem to no one in particular.

Seto turned towards him. "No! As long as we are still alive we have a chance!"

Atem nodded. "Right! Everyone get ready! Those I have ordered go do your assigned jobs! All the available priests follow me to the temples! We must summon all our strongest Ka!"

Everyone scatterd, and the priests followed Atem out of the palace, even Isis who snuck out of her room and followed them.

Shimon, after a moment, went after them, closing his eyes for a second.

'Oh thy forbidden one. I must call upon your aid once again! Rise and defend our city and home!' An answering roar of power echoed through the earth.

Suddenly, the screech of a dragon sounded. Seto glanced up with joy to see the white dragon approaching him, Kisara in it's grasp.

Seto yelled at the dragon, catching it's attention.

"Kisara! Mighty dragon! Over here!"

Kisara answered him. "Seto! We don't have much time!"

The tall priest nodded.

Atem turned to face everyone. "You heard her! Everyone! Let's get to work!"

A rallying cry echoed through the ranks as everyone ran off to their respected temples. The dragon followed Seto, after putting Kisara on the ground.

Evil Bakura whipped around to face Aknadin. "Get up you lazy bastard!"

Aknadin heard him and got up.

Evil Bakura grabbed his face, injecting dark powers into the man. Aknadin screamed in pain as his soul was burdened with the darkest hatred and powers. Evil Bakura smirked.

"Now! Go and kill Seto! Then, bring him back under your powers! The Pharoah shall not have his way!"

Aknadin cackled.

"Yes M'lord!"

He blasted a hole into the already ruined building and dashed off.

A shout was heard. Evil Bakura walked out of the hole, seeing a dusty and angry magician. "Oh. It's you."

Mahado screamed at him.

"BAKURA! FIGHT ME NOW!"

Evil Bakura laughed at him. "Why should I?"

Mahado raised his staff, and shot a crackling bolt of lighting at the spirit. Evil Bakura ducked, but felt a sharp tingle run through him as a volt hit him.

He chuckled. "Must we do it here?"

Mahado turned and stalked off, looking over his shoulder.

"You. Will. Follow. Me. Now." He commanded.

Evil Bakura gave him a lopsided grin. "Fine. But just so you know, I have already sent Aknadin after Seto. Your friends are about to receive a shocking betrayal."

Mahado trembled with anger.

"You bastard!"

Evil Bakura laughed, his laugh full of malice.

Mahado's eyes glowed purple as a purple aura radiated off him. "BAKURA!"

End Of Chapter Eighteen


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Evil Bakura glanced at Mahado warily. The magician seemed different than before. A dark purple aura was glowing around him.

Mahado looked upwards, His Millennium Ring glowing brighter.

"I call upon thee! Illusion Magician!"

Atem glanced at Mahado's temple. It was glowing. A dark purple fog shot out and passed over the city into the beyond.

He nodded. "Looks like Mahado found Bakura."

Mana gasped. She had been hiding in Mahado's temple, waiting to see if Mahado would summon his Ka. And he did. She waited until she heard Atem walk away, and snuck out, racing off towards the edge of the city.

A voice called after her.

"Mana! Stop!"

The girl turned around. "I have to find him!"

The one who had called after her was Shimon. The elderly man smiled down at her. "Just have faith in your teacher."

Mana looked up at him.

"Alright." She mumbled reluctantly.

The Ka Mahado had called reached his master's side.

It was revealed to be a purple clad man with a large pointy hat. Two yellow glowing eyes peered out from under the hat. It held a staff similar to Mahado's.

The Ka pointed it's staff at Evil Bakura, waiting for the order to attack.

Evil Bakura looked a bit wary, but his expression was still aloof.

"I thought we were going somewhere? But you want to battle here?"

Mahado's expression tightened.

"Very well."

He turned and stalked away, the Illusion Magician behind Evil Bakura, shoving the tip of it's staff into his back.

Evil Bakura obediently walked after Mahado. The magician made some sort of indecipherable sound. Suddenly, a doorway appeared in the cliff. Mahado strode towards it, his form vanishing in the darkness.

Evil Bakura chuckled, dark fire radiating off him, as he followed Mahado into the hidden building.

The earth trembled. Whisps of dark clouds drifted across the sky, ominous and forbidding.

A deep dark bellow echoed around the village of Kul Elna. The dark clawed hand that had come out of the ground was clawing the earth, looking like it was trying to drag the rest of it's form out of the ground.

A large fog shaped like a Ka shot away from the hand and headed straight for Evil Bakura.

Mahado reached the bottom of the stairs, seeing the path straight ahead of him cross over a bottomless pit. Two heavy metal curved saws were hung in the air.

Mahado glanced behind him, seeing the approaching figure of Evil Bakura. Waving his hand, a glitter sparkled near the other side of the path, unseeable by any other eyes but Mahado. He stepped aside, allowing the spirit to go first.

Evil Bakura grinned at him. "My my. Aren't you being polite!"

He walked acrosss the path, noticing a glint in Mahado's eye. Reaching the other end, he turned, facing Mahado.

Suddenly, searing pain erupted in his left ankle. Evil Bakura yelled, crouching and clutching his now bleeding ankle.

"What did you do?"

He hissed at Mahado.

The magician took up position on the other side, a faint trace of a smirk on his face. The Illusion Magician hovered by his side.

"Just an invisible trap that that I had set up here to stop intruders. I never thought it would come in handy now. Now Bakura. You can't escape until we're done!"

Evil Bakura glared at Mahado. Dark fog lifted off him, taking the form of a strange Ka.

It had two clawed hands attached to muscular arms. It's head was pointed, with two dark red eyes on it's narrow face. It's lower body only consisted of a long tail with a snake head at the tip.

Evil Bakura glanced behind him, chuckling. "You've finally gained enough power to at least revive yourself in this form huh?"

He was still crouching, holding his bleeding ankle that was still trapped by some invisible metal. Glancing at Mahado, he smiled, flashing his teeth.

"Meet Diabound! He'll be the last thing you'll ever see!"

End Of Chapter Nineteen


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Seto spread his arms wide, facing the countless Ka chiseled in stone before him in his temple. "Now! The mightiest of all of you! Come forth and defend our home!"

Multiple diffrent Ka glowed. One of them was Duos. Another one leaped out, revealing himself to be a centaur. He held a large shield and a long spear.

The sounds of roaring, growling, hissing, and numerous others filled the temple, as well as the others. The unmistakable screech of the legendary blue dragon joined in.

Shimon was in his temple, holding the Millennium Key. He had asked Shada if he could use it, and the priest had agreed. Muttering under his breath, the retired priest spoke commanding words, the Millennium Key glowing white hot instead of yellow.

 _"Oh Divine Warrrior that holds extreme power, that with it's strength could destroy a thousand cities_ _in one night, come forth and lend us your aid!_

 _Split the earth!_

 _Destroy your enemies!_

 _Let the world know you will never back down from a fight!"_

Deep beneath the earth, a large hulking form trembled, hearing the powerful command to rise up. Pulling against the chains that bound it, the huge Ka bellowed, punching the rock ceiling above it, reaching upwards through the ground. Continuing to smash it's way through, the Ka reached the final layer of earth and broke through, rising up out of the ground and towering a good deal higher than the palace.

The Ka clenched it's fists, throwing back it's head and bellowing. The chains dragged through the earth, still binding the humongous Ka, but allowing it some free movement now that it was above the ground.

Shimon nodded, panting. He had used an extreme amount of Ba to summon forth the mighty creature.

"Welcome, Exodia The Forbidden One."

Exodia made a rumble sound in answer.

Isis ran towards Shimon, Ipiria following behind. Isis put an arm around the trembling elder. "Are you alright?" Shimon was too tired to answer.

Isis glanced at Ipiria. "Use your Life Healing Ipiria!"

The Ka spread her wings, singing a wonderful tune. Sparkles of light drifted around Shimon, and soon his exhaustion was gone. He stood up straight, giving Isis and Ipiria a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

Isis smiled back. "Yes. But the battle hasn't begun yet. I'll be here if you or anyone else needs their Ba replenished."

Shimon made a noise of agreement, turning away and facing foward, looking out over the city.

Now, millions of Ka had filled the ground and sky, waiting for the time to strike. A cold wind blew, and dark clouds drifted towards the palace, lightning flickering in the depths.

Mahado obeserved the Ka, narrowing his eyes. His staff glowing, Mahado pointed the staff towards the middle of the narrow walkway, and a large stone slab rose out. Stepping foward a bit and catching Evil Bakura's attention, he spoke.

"Now. Whoever loses this fight their Ka will be sealed in this stone. I plan to imprison your Diabound once and for all."

Evil Bakura laughed at him mockingly.

"Keh. By all means go ahead and try."

Mahado smiled grimly. "I will! Illusion Magician! Take out his Diabound!"

Illusion Magician leaped fowards, raising his staff and shooting multiple streaks of light into the air. Mahado charged his own magic and shot high voltage electricity into his Ka's magic.

The air crackled with power and numerous bolts of light shot towards Diabound.

Evil Bakura, still rendered unmovable by the trap he was in, was unable to get out of the way.

"Diabound!" He shouted.

The Ka placed itself in front of it's master, a large ghostly shield forming in front of it. The magic strikes bounced off, but Mahado didn't seem bothered.

"Go! Illusion Magician! Counter with mirror shield!"

The Ka traced it's staff in the air with the intention of forming a rectangle. A colourful shield appeared, refelecting the already reflected magic and bouncing back towards Diabound. It broke through Diabound's shield and struck the monster in numerous places. It roared, it's snake tail flicking.

Evil Bakura yelled, as he started bleeding from multiple spots.

Diabound used it's snake tail and captured the Illusion Magician, biting down on it. The Ka struggled, while Mahado knelt down, feeling his form being crushed.

"No...not yet..." He muttered.

Standing up, he flung a bolt of magic at Diabound's tail, slicing through the scales and freeing the Illusion Magician.

Evil Bakura's Ka roared angrily, retracting it's now heavily bleeding tail.

The white haired spirit laughed lowly. "Heheheh. Diabound! Show this gnat your acquired powers!"

Diabound roared, before shooting fire out of it's mouth, a fiery lion in the flames. It headed towards Mahado, the flames illuminating the room they were in.

Mahado's Ka leaped in front of Mahado, raising up the mirror shield.

Mahado gasped.

"That won't be enough! Move out of the way!"

But his Ka refused.

Mahado braced for impact before a young female voice rang out.

"Black Magician Girl! Silk Hats! We must protect our masters!"

End Of Chapter Twenty


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Frezick dashed down the corridors, searching every room, every place he could think of that would hide a mischievous magician in training. Checking the courtyard one last time, he groaned as there was no sight of her. Cold wind blew around him and he shivered.

Dark clouds raced along the horizon, flickering ominously.

Deciding that she was nowhere in the palace, Frezick ran towards the entrance of the palace, ducking as a sinewy goldesn dragon with a long tail and red eyes swooped down on him before angling itself upwards, releasing a dry screech of sorts.

Frezick stared at the amazing and strange sight before him.

Ka were everywhere.

On the palace.

In the sky.

On the ground.

Some where so small they perched on people's shoulders.

Frezick felt the wind rush past him, cold and angry.

The powerful sight of Exodia towering above everything else, chains dragging through the ground, it's dark red and gold eyes staring at the horizon both chilled him to the bone and filled him with wonder.

Then he remembered what he had come out for. Looking over the crowd of people,

(Seto had made the palace free and everyone was allowed in, to shelter from the incoming doom. And yes. They did check for suspicious people...those people will be kept under watch in a diffrent location...even if they're bad people they don't deserve to get killed by what's targeting them. That's just my opinion...)

Frezick spotted the oh so familiar red, black and gold colored spiky haired Pharaoh near the bottom of the stairs leading to palace.

Seto was beside him, looking like he was in deep conversation. About twenty catapults were lined up in front of them, with a few soldiers here and there tweaking them and making sure they were in working condition.

Frezick pushed past some people, trying to make sure his spear didn't stab anyone. Reaching the stairs, he made his way through, before finally he reached the bottom.

"Pharoah! Hello? Over here!"

He jumped up and down, catching the attention of both Atem and Seto.

Seto was frowning, looking like he wanted to say something but Atem stopped him. He motioned with his hand for Frezick to come and Frezick complied.

Stopping just short of the two men, Frezick panted, out of breath. He could feel Seto drilling holes into his back with his infamous glare. Choosing to ignore it, the young guard stood up, his face flushed and pale.

"M-my Pharoah! Something terrible has happened! Mana is gone! She's nowhere to be found!"

A few feet away, someone heard their conversation.

Shimon sighed, exasperated. "Even after I told her to stay..."

Seto's face scrunched up as the priest fumed silently, not impressed with Frezick's news.

Atem shook his head, his eyebrows knitting together. "There was just no stopping her...we can't do anything about it...she's just as stubborn as Mahado..."

Frezick waited uncertainly as the Pharoah fell silent.

Seto stepped fowards. "Should we send someone to go after her?"

Atem frowned.

"No matter what happens, I believe she'll find her way back. Besides, if we need her to come back or she's presumably unable to we can send Ipiria there to help her."

Seto grumbled but didn't say anything else.

Atem glanced around, noticing that the line of people going into the palace had slowed down considerably. He motioned with his head towards the entrance to the palace. "You can help the guards up there with their tasks." Frezick saluted and rushed off.

A guard came near Seto, mentioning something about one of the catapults. Seto follwed the guard, leaving Atem to ponder what to do next.

Mahado gasped, hearing the familiar voice of Mana. He turned around, feeling the blaze of fire start to heat him up at an uncomfortable temperature. Seeing the stubborn girl with her very own Ka standing by the door, made him feel anxious.

"Get out! Now!"

Mana ignored him. "Go! Magical Silk Hats!"

Four pointy blue hats like the one Seto wore appeared in the air.

(If you don't know what it looks like look it up!)

Swirling around, they shot down, covering Mahado, Illusion Magician, Mana and Black Magician Girl. Mana shouted out from under her hat, her voice a bit muffled.

"Black Magician Girl! Mirror Shield!"

The Ka made a noise of agreement. Four shimmering shields appeared in front of the hats.

Evil Bakura chuckled.

"That still won't be enough little girl!"

Mahado shouted out from under his hat. "It will be if I combine my powers with hers!"

A strange crackling noise sounded, before the Mirror Shields hardened and sparked with untold power.

Evil Bakura hesitated, seeing the shields glow with power. But Diabound had already made it's attack. The fiery lion crashed headfirst into the shields before flaring up, the flames around it throwing themselves against the shields in vain.

Something sparked, and the flame coated lion was forced back against it's will, coming down upon Diabound and Evil Bakura. The flames surrounded them both.

Diabound roared, while Evil Bakura thrashed on the ground, howling, still captured by the invisible trap Mahado tricked him into. A high pitched keening noise sounded from Diabound, before the Ka vanished with incredible speed. The fire died down, but still smouldering embers were flickering on Evil Bakura's clothes.

The Magical Silk Hats faded, showing four unharmed magicians. Mahado moved to stand in front of Mana, while Illusion Magician hovered beside Black Magician Girl.

Mahado glared at the twitching form of the spirit.

"Had enough yet Bakura? Did you like the taste of your own medicine?"

Evil Bakura's form shook, before a quiet laugh sounded. Mahado tensed, as the spirit sat up slowly, his eyes blank and expressionless. Smoke drifted off him, and parts of his skin were melted to the bone.

Evil Bakura stood up shakily, an air of unease and darkness surrounding him. Evil Bakura spoke, but his voice was layered with multiple voices.

"Keh. That hurt like hell. Did you enjoy burning me to a crisp dear Mahado?"

Mana trembled.

'W-what's with this boy? Why...how...he's so creepy...'

Mahado stayed quiet, his eyes furious. "What are you planning?"

Evil Bakura threw his head back and laughed, his loud voice echoing around the room. Dark fire enshrouded him, as a faint image of Diabound appeared behind him.

But the Ka looked diffrent.

It was black, with sharp wings sprouting from it's back.

It's eyes were blood red.

Even redder than Atem's.

It's clawed hands were the size of the legendary dragon, and it's legs looked like it could make the earth shake.

Two horns sprouted from the ginormous Ka. Two on each side of it's wide head. A gem blacker than the blackest ebony sat in it's forehead.

A mocking laughter sounded from the Ka before it spoke, it's voice strangely similar to Evil Bakura's.

"Keh. Did you think you won? You are wrong! Now! Taste my powers!" Bringing it's two hands together, the Ka shot black fire at them.

Wasting no time, Mahado shoved Mana back, towards the door.

Illusion Magician did the same with Mana's Ka.

Mahado put a barrier up, blocking Mana and her Ka from interfering. Mana pounded on the barrier, screaming at Mahado, but her voice was muted.

Mahado glanced at the two heavy saws hanging from the ceiling. Closing his eyes, Mahado started speaking, his voice loud.

(I made up the incoming language. If you don't like it let me know.)

 _"Rem Tu Finju Rei Dasn Asui!_

 _O Ges Hej Pu Jugi Dus Pu Kuhuna Sut Ginhijuo Bufinji!"_

 _(Please Hear And Answer My Call! I Ask Thee To Allow Me To Invoke The Forbidden Ritual!)_

A screech of metal sounded, before a large rumble shook the room. Dust rained down, mixing with the black fire being shot from the strange Ka.

Mahado turned toward the saw on his side, pointing two fingers at it and two fingers at his heart.

Illusion Magician took up position beside Mahado, raising a barrier that consumed his power and his Master's Ba, but contained enough power to hold off the Ka's attack.

The fire raged around the barrier angrily, and cracks formed.

The metal saw was pulled foward, by Mahado's will, and swung towards the two magicians. Mahado spread his arms wide, sweating from the heat of fire outside the barrier.

 _"O Jini Iu Dasn Deka Finju Huni Sio Dasn Ka Pu Lundio Sut Iluuo Ka!"_

 _(I Offer Up My Soul And Fuse With My Ka To Create The Ultimate Ka!)_

Light shot off the two magicians as the saw sliced through the barrier. Blood splattered everywhere, but the light was still there.

Mana screamed. "NOOOOOO! MAHADO!"

Isis collapsed, her Millennium Tauk glowing red before fading. Tears raced down her cheeks.

"Mahado..."

She whispered.

Evil Bakura's Ka growled in confusion. The light swirled around before fading, revealing a single figure.

The attire of Illusion Magician was still there, but it's purple hair had been replaced with dark coffee colored hair.

Tanned skin replaced the shadowed face of Illusion Magician.

The closed eyes had two jagged black lines starting from the eyes and sharply curling underneath the eyes.

Opening up, deep purple iris's glared without fear at the giant dark monster.

Evil Bakura had long since collapsed. His form had crumbled into a shriveled person, whose face now held an air of innocence. A dark black orb had risen out of Bakura and shot towards the evil Ka, before the Ka had absorbed it.

The magician pointed it's staff at the Ka.

(The staff still has the feathers Mrs. Ryou gave Mahado tied around it.)

It's voice was regal and filled with power. "Bakura! Or whatever you call yourself! Witness what I can truly call the Strength Of Magicians!

You have met your end! For I am called Illusion Black Magician Mahado!"

End Of Chapter Twenty-One


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Atem flinched, his heart stinging with pain. Glancing around, he saw that no one had noticed his quiet outburst. Shuffling back a bit, away from the main crowd, he looked at the horizon. Squinting, he saw streaks of dark blue and purple lights flash in the distance.

'That's where the Magician training hall is...'

A vision flashed before his eyes. It showed Mahado wearing Illusion Magician's attire, and he was currently releasing multiple bolts of light from his staff.

The vision changed to a mysterious dark Ka, counterattacking Mahado's magic blasts with dark black fire.

It looked like the fight was equal...for now.

Atem shed a tear, knowing what was going on.

'So you already given up your life to fuse with your Ka...that means...you will be unable to come back for awhile...poor Mana...she is going to be devastated.'

A rumble shook the earth, before a low growl echoed through the city. Dark clouds swirled around above the palace, and lighting flashed.

Frezick helped an old woman into the palace, turning back to help more.

A few droplets of rain pattered down, before becoming a light sprinkle. One guard looked up at the sky in confusion.

"It shouldn't be raining...it's the dry season right now..."

More people rushed into the palace.

Frezick turned to the man who had spoken. "It's not natural rain. This rain is caused by whatever darkness is targeting us."

The first guard stared at him.

"So it's paranormal."

Frezick nodded.

An air of silent doom hung over the two guards as they continued to help people into the palace.

At Kul Elna, a huge dark form was currently dragging itself out of the ground. Rearing it's head, it roared, black spiky teeth glistening in the moonlight.

Illusion Black Magician Mahado panted, sweat running down his face.

The evil Ka laughed. "Had enough yet?!"

Illusion Black Magician Mahado stood up straight, his head still down a bit, long coffee colored hair limply falling foward.

Mana was still by the barrier, pounding on it, but it was no use.

'Dang! This barrier is too strong!'

Mana could only watch in fear and sadness as the two battlers exchanged fierce blows with one another.

Panting, Illusion Black Magician Mahado gripped his staff, his hand sweaty.

"You shall never strike me down!" He yelled.

Focusing, he injected more of his Ba into the magic blast he was charging before shooting it at the evil Ka.

The Ka leaped foward, jumping over the blast and landing on top of Mahado. The magician coughed up blood.

"Urgh...get off me."

The dark Ka laughed. "No."

Just then, Mahado smirked. The blast he had shot curved around and headed toward the Ka, striking him in the head and disorienting him.

While the dark form recovered, Mahado struggled out from under it's grip. He knelt on his knees, wheezing. His vision was blurry, and he knew his time was up.

The dark Ka could sense this as well, and stared down at Illusion Black Magician Mahado mockingly.

Mahado glanced back at Mana, before smiling. Making sure his voice reached her, he whispered some words.

"Mana. Carry on without me. Go tell our Pharaoh to not worry about me. I'll see him again. I'm sure you'll be a great magician.

Don't stop training. And don't annoy the other priests too much..."

Dragging himself up, he walked over to the corpse of the original Bakura. Untying the feathers that Mrs. Ryou gave him, Mahado placed them over Bakura before collapsing.

Turning into a bright purple light, the spirits of Mahado and his Ka fused together sealed themselves together into the sealing tablet that Mahado had set up near the start of the fight.

Mana collapsed onto her knees.

"Mahado...Master...you big stupid baka...I will remember you...I'll carry on your noble wishes..." Standing up, she left the training hall.

The evil Ka watched her go.

"Keh."

Turning to look at the place where Mahado once was, he saw the glittering form of the Millennium Ring laying on the ground. The Ka picked it up, studying it. Laughing, the dark Ka absorbed the golden Ring before looking upwards.

He shot through the roof and headed towards the village of Kul Elna.

Five of the Seven Millennium Items flashed briefly. Five Priests that were present shed tears for the fallen one.

Atem got on his knees and bowed his head in mourning.

"Goodbye...my friend..." He whispered in a dry cracked voice.

A voice that sounded like Mahado rang through his head.

 _"My soul is your enternal servant...my Pharaoh..."_

Atem lifted his head, tears staining his tanned flesh. "Mahado...just call me your friend...your loyalty will be remembered always."

Standing up, he turned towards the priests and guards behind him.

"Everyone. The High Priest Mahado has given up his life in an attempt to stop Bakura. We will carry this loss on our shoulders and fight with the memory of someone who gave us a chance!

Turn your pain to strength.

Turn your sadness to determination! And fight for our Kingdom!"

Everybody roared, the air full of fighting spirit.

Finally managing to come out completely from underground, the huge dark monster roared in victory.

The tortured souls of Kul Elna whirled around him, wailing and screeching.

Turning his head, the figure spotted a very faint city in the distance.

Snarling, it set off, each step shaking the ground.

End Of Chapter Twenty-Two


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

As the dark Ka approached the glittering city ahead, he saw rows upon rows of Ka waiting for him. The lumbering form of Exodia was impressive. Thousands of people were in front of the palace, be they guards, priests, or commoners.

The Ka growled in laughter. "That won't stop me!" He announced. His voice still sounded a bit like evil Bakura.

Atem squared his shoulders, seeing the monster approach them.

"Get ready!" He called.

The guards rushed about, getting the catapults ready for firing. The last of the city people went inside the palace and the guards closed the doors.

The screech of the blue dragon was heard. Atem turned around, seeing a young woman with long blue hair running towards Seto.

Seto caught Kisara in his arms as the she tripped, out of breath.

"Kisara! What's wrong?!"

Kisara looked up at him, fearful. "I scouted ahead and that man who kidnapped me is coming for you!"

Seto froze. "What? Aknadin? What is he planning now?!"

Shouts tore through the air as the ground shook. A deep bellowing roar sounded, and suddenly a part of the city was ablaze.

"He's firing at us! Load the catapults!"

Seto stood in front of Kisara, the blue dragon above him.

"Fire the catapults...now!"

The creaking of wood sounded as flaming stones and spears covered with oil lit on fire were launched towards the beast. They connected but all that was heard was a mocking roar. Then, it spoke.

"Your puny defences cannot stop me!"

Some strange dragon head was attached to the Ka's belly, and was firing at the city.

(No way am I writing where the dragon head originally was in the sub. O.o)

Heat waves rolled off as the blast connected. Seto covered Kisara as debris rained down.

The blue dragon screeched before flying off, charging up a blast of fire before shooting it at the Ka. It hit and the monster was forced to kneel in pain.

"You'll regret that!" He roared.

Kisara gasped as the monster grabbed the dragon. Seto watched in horror as the evil Ka ripped the dragon in half, the now dismembered dragon turning to stone before landing on the ground heavily. Seto turned to Kisara.

She choked out a bunch of blood before collapsing.

Seto reached for her, holding her up.

"Kisara!"

The beautiful woman smiled up at him.

"It's okay Seto. I'm still here...for now...I wanted to help you protect your city...as a way of thanking you for rescuing me."

Seto stared at her. "You're so...reckless. Why...you had no chance of defeating that horrid thing."

Kisara just shook her head. "I wanted to try anyways."

Seto frowned at her.

"That still doesn't excuse you deciding to take a path of self destruction."

Kisara coughed up more blood as the evil Ka stepped on the stone remains of her blue dragon.

Seto stared as the blood on his robes. Kisara's breathing was slowing down.

Seto panicked. "No! Wait!"

Kisara glanced up at him. "Seto...I give you the last of my powers."

A blue glow drifted off her and floated into Seto. Soon a light blue aura surrounded his frame. The screech of the blue dragon echoed around him. Seto watched in amazement as the dragon revived, holy light shining off it.

Glancing down at the dying woman, he cried softly. Kisara reached up and touched Seto's cheek.

"Now...I can remain in your heart forever. Seto...this isn't a goodbye...I'll still be with you..." A sigh escaped her as she exhaled, her chest now still.

Seto lowered his head in mourning, tears racing down and landing on the serene face of Kisara. She looked to be at peace. Seto picked her up, heading towards his temple.

Atem was standing off to one side, muttering some words. Three different colored auras were drifting off him. Yellow. Blue. Red. But the auras were faint. They flickered, unable to fully form.

Isis gasped, as she knelt where she was, covered in scrapes and bruises. Some of her Ka had been defeated and she was feeling the effects.

Her Millennium Tauk flashed. A vision was shown of Atem failing to summon the three Gods whose names were unknown.

"What does this mean?" She asked herself.

Shimon stood beside Exodia, looking fierce and ready to go. He glanced back at Shada who was behind him. "Okay! Use your Ka and distract him! Then I'll go in with Exodia!"

Shada nodded. Shimon tossed him the Millennium Key he had used to summon Exodia.

Shada spread his arms. "Two-Headed Jackal Warrior! Come forth!"

A snarl sounded before a blur dashed towards Shada, stopping beside him. The Ka was very canine in appearance. His two heads snarled and snapped. Tough gold armor covered his chest. His two arms grasped a double sided axe.

Shada pointed towards the monster assaulting them. "Distract him as much as possible! High Priest Shimon needs time!"

Shada rushed off, his Ka following behind.

Meanwhile, a certain traitor had snuck in the city under the cover of carnage and destruction around him. He was heading towards a certain temple. One of his eyes flashed and he smirked.

"I'm coming for you Seto! I will make you realize that my plan to make you King is absolute!"

End Of Chapter Twenty-Three


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Aknadin watched Seto walk towards his temple and set off after him.

Seto placed Kisara in the middle of them temple, still crying a bit. The sound of feet on stone made him turn around. He gasped. It was Aknadin. But he looked diffrent.

His graying hair splayed around him. His eye was wild with crazed longing. His clothes were tattered. And some sort of dark mist drifted off him.

Seto glared at the man. "What are you doing here Aknadin?"

The man chuckled. "What? No friendly greeting for your father?"

Seto's glare intensified.

"I don't consider you my father anymore. Now. Get. Out."

Aknadin just shook his head, grinning madly.

"Well you see, that can't happen."

Within a blink of an eye he shot towards Seto. Seto jumped back, and the roar of the legendary dragon sounded. Blue fire came out of nowhere and blasted Aknadin sideways, away from Seto. The priest turned, seeing the blue dragon fly in through the hole it made. It flew towards Seto and stopped in front of him, growling lowly.

Seto looked up at it. It's blue eyes were fierce, but sad.

"Kisara..." He whispered.

Glancing over to Aknadin, he saw that the man had gotten up and was staring at the dragon greedily.

"Seto. So this is the force that's protecting you. I shall have to kill it then! No one can have you but me!"

He ran foward, laughing like a madman. The dragon barreled into Aknadin, knocking him back. It roared, before knocking Aknadin away with a swipe of it's tail. There was a painful crack as the man hit his head against a stone wall. But still he got up, laughing.

Seto's patience thinned.

"Aknadin! Will you stop for one second to think about what you're doing?"

The crazed old man cackled. "I know exactly what I'm doing!"

He doged around the dragon and headed for Seto.

The dragon screeched, chasing him.

Seto swiftly pulled out a knife, and dashed towards Aknadin. The old man didn't see what was happening until too late. A strangled yelp ran though the dusty air. Sounds of fighting were outside the temple. But inside was rather quiet.

Aknadin's eye widened. "Urk. Y-you..."

Seto had driven the knife right into Aknadin's abdomen. Blood gushed out, staining the floor. The blue dragon sat to one side, sensing the need to not interfere.

Aknadin wrapped his arms around Seto.

"I still love you my son. This is the last thing I can do for you."

His form vanished and all that remained was a dark cloud of evil. It headed straight into Seto and the priest screamed. A dark voice filled his senses.

 _"That's it. Give in. You will become king."_

Seto shook his head.

"No! I can't!"

Something felt like it was trying to rip his soul apart. The blue dragon flew towards Seto. The dark voice sounded again.

 _"As for you, Blue Eyes White Dragon, you shall become our slave!"_

Chains erupted out from the ground and ensnared the dragon. It screeched, snapping at the chains. Seto struggled against the dark force.

"Kisara!"

He growled.

"Whoever you are let her go!"

The voice laughed. _"I'm still your father Seto!"_

Seto stiffened. "No! My father died a long time ago. Bravely in battle! You will not call yourself my father anymore!"

Aknadin's voice just laughed again.

 _"You don't have a choice!"_

Blue Eyes screeched again, snapping at the chains that held it's wings. It got one wing free but the other remained imprisoned. The wing flapped, and gusts of wind blew around the temple, making Seto's robes flap wildly. Seto resisted against the dark force, his attention on the bound dragon.

"Kisara..." He muttered. The dragon growled in answer.

A stronge shudder ran throughout the air. The evil Ka roared as the sound of Exodia punching him was heard. Cheers erupted as the titan battle continued. Dust rained down from the stone ceiling of the temple, and a few chunks of stone rained down.

The blue dragon growled in distress.

Seto collapsed to his knees, holding his head.

"Stop it! Stop it right now Aknadin!"

He screamed before falling silent. The dragon's eyes blanked as Seto succumbed to the dark force. He spoke, his own voice overlapped with Aknadin's.

 **"Kehkehkeh. Now. I shall kill the Pharaoh and make Seto king!"**

The chains holding down the dragon snapped, and it flew upwards, free. But it's eyes remained blank.

'Seto' stalked out of the temple, eyes trained on the chaos outside. The now controlled dragon flew above him.

End Of Chapter Twenty-Four


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Atem sighed as his third attempt to call forth the three legendary Gods failed him. The sounds of catapults firing filled the air. Dying screeches of slaughtered Ka echoed across the sky. People yelled. The scent of death filled the air as the dark Ka continued to destroy everything in his path.

Someone grabbed his arm, and Atem turned, seeing Seto with a crazed look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Seto laughed. **"The one you see before you is not entirely Seto. I am also Aknadin."**

Atem stood up straight.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Give Seto back you traitor!"

The priest laughed. **"Try saying that to Blue Eyes!"** Fire blasted down between the two men, and Atem jumped back. He looked up, seeing the blank faced dragon snarling down at him.

"What have you done to the legendary dragon?"

'Seto' grinned smugly at the Pharaoh. **"Just a little trick I did. And now, prepare to die! Seto shall be crowned the new Pharaoh!"**

Atem clenched his fists. "Seto...can you hear me? Break free of Aknadin's control. Remember who you really are!"

The taller priest advanced upon him. **"Nothing you say will bring him back!"**

Atem glanced up at the dragon. A tear was sparkling in it's expressionless eyes. Atem dashed foward and grabbed 'Seto's' shoulders.

"Think about it! What would Kisara say if she saw you right now?"

A gasp from the priest. A shaky voice sounded. "K-Kisara is dead..."

Atem shook his head in denial. "No. Kisara lives on in the Blue Eyes White Dragon. And right now she's crying."

Seto slowly looked up at the dragon.

"Crying?" He whispered.

"Yes." Replied Atem.

Seto yelled as he started talking in a dark voice.

 **"Shut up Atem! My son will kill you right here and now! Go! Blue Eyes!"**

The dragon roared, but didn't move.

'Seto' glared at it. **"Do it now!"**

Atem braced for impact before a dark purple light surrounded the area. Atem and 'Seto' shielded their eyes. The light faded and revealed Illusion Black Magician Mahado standing in front of Atem. The Pharaoh gasped. "Mahado! I thought you died!"

The magician looked at him, eyes twinkling with amusement. "I did. But I have crossed over from the afterlife to serve you once again."

Atem smiled at him.

"You never cease to amaze me."

Mahado nodded, then turned towards the blue dragon. "Remember. Would Seto want you to do this?"

The dragon growled.

Seto who was now completely under Aknadin's control spoke suddenly. **"You damn dragon! Kill the Pharaoh already!"**

Roaring, the dragon flew towards Atem, but Mahado got in the way. He raised his staff. "Go! Circle Of Imprisonment!"

A large yellow circle appeared around the dragon, stopping it in it's tracks. Blue Eyes snarled, wriggling against the spell that bound it. Mahado stares unblinkingly at the dragon as it managed to get free. It shot blue fire at him but Mahado doged and struck the dragon's head with the butt of his stuff.

Disoriented, the dragon backed off. Gaining a slim chance, Mahado charged up an attack and blasted the Blue Eyes with all his might.

A pained screech tore through the air as the dragon was blasted out of the sky and onto the ground. Aknadin screamed and collapsed.

Lifting his head, the priest's eyes had returned to normal.

"Kisara..." He muttered.

Dragging himself over to the weakened dragon, he pet it's snout. Blue Eyes stared at Seto happily, it's eyes now awashed with emotion. Sparkles filled the air around the dragon as it disappeared, flowing back into Seto.

In Seto's heart, Aknadin screamed in a fit of rage. **"Seto! Listen to me!"** There was no acknowledgement. Aknadin growled. He started in surprise though as blue sparkles filled the space he in. The Blue Eyes appeared, snarling furiously.

A calm female voice spoke. "Aknadin. You shall torment Seto no more. Begone from his heart and never again think of covering Seto's hands with blood."

Blue Eyes roared mightily and blasted fire at Aknadin. The old man howled in pain as his very body melted in the heat of flames. One last scream tore through the air.

 _"Seeetttooooooo!"_

Then, there was just silence.

The blue dragon dissipated.

Atem helped Seto up as the priest struggled to his feet. "Thank you." He gasped.

Atem inclined his head. "You should really thank Mahado."

Seto blinked, seeing the form of Illusion Black Magician Mahado hovering before him. "Thank you Mahado. It's nice to see you again."

Mahado smiled. "Yes. Now, I have to return. Until next time." His form wavered then faded.

Atem bowed his head, feeling sorrowful again. "He's gone." Shaking himself, Atem turned to look at the fight before them.

"Let's get back to our battle shall we?"

Seto made a noise of agreement. "Yes...let's."

Shimon watched as Shada and his Ka danced around the monster, annoying it with attacks and taunts. The monster roared. "Little pest! Begone!" He clawed the area where Shada was. A shriek tore through the blood scented air.

Shimon trembled. "Shada! No!"

Exodia rumbled and stepped fowards, punching the dark Ka right in the face. The monster grabbed Exodia's arm and ripped it off. Exodia trembled, before ripping the other Ka's right arm off.

Shimon clutched his arm, feeling extreme pain.

"Ugh."

The monster laughed.

"Ahahahaha! Darkness shall forever be my ally!" His arm grew back, black smoke surrounding the limb.

Shimon narrowed his eyes. Shada had given Shimon the Millennium Key back so he could use it in his fight with the monster. Activating the golden item, he usd his Ba to regrow Exodia's arm.

"If you're immortal Exodia is too!" He shouted.

The Ka bellowed in laughter.

"You underestimate the ruler of darkness. My name is Zorc! Now! Die!"

He sent a shockwave towards towards Exodia, splitting it in half. Exodia turned to sand and dissolved.

Shimon threw up blood as his insides burned and tore apart. "I'm sorry...Pharaoh. Shada...It seems I'll be joining you."

End Of Chapter Twenty-Five


	27. I Need A BreakPLEASE READ THIS!

Hey guys and gals.

I have been rather confused about what to write for my story He Who Once Reinged As King. The last few chapters have been a bit sloppy, my writing wasn't as descriptive and I used a lot of the same words.

I'm thinking of rewriting those specific chapters. And I simply progressed the plot too fast for my liking.

So during the stages of rewriting the plot may change dramatically. The story is the same but the plot will be going at a slower rate.

Zorc revived way too fast.

I may rewrite his revival and use it for some chapters later.

For awhile I just had an urge to write without really knowing what to write, which is why the last few chapters were unlike my actual writing.

I'm going to take a few weeks off, maybe a month or two, and hopefully, my writing will be at it's prime again and I'll have better ideas for plot and stuff.

Also, Yu-Gi-Oh! Season Zero might be revived again, but I do have another story like Season Zero that will be written after He Who Once Reinged As King.

Why would I have two stories that are like Season Zero?

You'll just have to wait and see.

New characters will be introduced from He Who Once Reinged As King and the plot line will be completely my own, not from the manga.

Some ideas could possibly be similar to fanfictions I have read so if you see something that might look like your work don't hesitate to let me know.

So yeah.

That's all I wanted to say. See you next time. Hopefully, it won't be too long. Adieu.


	28. Chapter Four (Rewritten)

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

Let me know what you think of this chapter if you want. Whichever one is better I'll delete the less favoured chapter. That means the one you liked will stay and the one you didn't like will be deleted.

As Aknadin left the Temple Of Apophis, a whispered voice called him back. Aknadin hesitated on the stairs, before glancing over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised.

It was the man from the temple. He was holding the snake staff, the silver and black snakes untwining from the staff, lifting their heads to look at him. A soft hiss sounded, and the man went rigid, his eyes paling.

Aknadin's attention was now completely focused on the man.

The torches at the foot of the temple flickered, even though there was no wind. A dry rattle seemed to come from the sky itself. Unnerved, Aknadin tried to backed away, but some strange force seemed to hold him in place.

The temple man raised his head towards the sky, before a steady stream of dark smoke poured out of his mouth.

Aknadin narrowed his eye, against the glare of sunlight as he looked upwards to where the smoke was circling.

It was taking shape. Two deep blood red eyes opened, and black slitted pupils widened a bit, before moving to look at Aknadin. A mouth formed. It opened, revealing stained bloody teeth, a deep rouge tongue flickering between the fangs. Huge wings cloaked in fog spread out from its still shapeless back. Two limbs sprouted from it's forefront, the claws a dusky brown.

The snake like being twisted in the air before it's two clawed hands grasped the temple man's shoulders. It's back end remained unformed, drifting and curling through the air.

Aknadin now knew what the creature was.

It was a manifestation of Apophis.

The sky darkened, the sun feebly trying to shine brighter. Aknadin kneeled, feeling like it was necessary. The same voice from his vision came from the manifestation of Apophis's mouth even the the chaotic snake did not move it's jaws.

 _"Aknadin. A final word of warning."_

Aknadin looked up a bit quickly, glancing around at the busy city behind him. It was strange how no one had noticed the sudden events. Smoke billowed off Apophis, the color an annoyed red. _"No one can see me but you. Not even this temple man knows what is currently going on."_

Aknadin turned his attention back to the fog enshrouded snake, not uttering another word. Moments passed before the dry hissing voice spoke again.

 _"You must remain silent about this. If anyone found out it'd be troubling. Do you understand? A certain priest has caught wind of your plan because you decided to reveal everything to him thinking he'd agree with it. Well, he didn't._

 _He'll now be keeping tabs on you. Watch what you speak and know where you step. Eyes will be on you."_

Aknadin knew which priest Apophis was talking about. "Seto? I'm not worried. He wouldn't dare mess with my plans without consulting the Pharaoh first. By that point our plan will be well underway."

The snake leaned fowards, snapping at Aknadin. The old priest flinched as bloodied fangs closed inches from his face. _"You know very well that Seto is capable of going against the Pharoah's wishes. He might try and tail you."_

Now realizing what he had said, Aknadin lowered his head, casting his eye down in shame.

"Yes. Of course."

The back end of Apophis swirled down and started retreating back into the temple man.

 _"Good. Now. It'll take a few months before Bakura reaches us. Until then do whatever you need to."_ Apophis fully retreated back into the man.

The sky brightened, and the sun once again shed it's light on the world below.

Aknadin watched as the temple man wobbled. His skin paled and the snake staff fell from his hand onto the stone ground. The twin snakes eyes had closed, and their coloured scales faded into a pale gray. The man fell foward and landed on his face, one arm stretched outwards.

Aknadin stood there, processing everything that had just happened.

Glancing down at the man, Aknadin presumed that he was dead. Stepping up the stairs, he hooked his arms underneath the corpse of the man and dragged him down the stairs. Stopping at the bottom, he quickly scanned the area, seeing if anybody had noticed.

Nothing.

Draping the man's arms over his shoulder, Aknadin walked behind the numerous temples, the space behind barren and dry. A steep clif barred the way.

Laying the man down, Aknadin dug into the ground, his nails splitting and bleeding. Wincing, the old priest dug deeper, the soil beneath dry caked earth soft and damp.

When the hole was deep enough, Aknadin dragged the man over and lowered him into the makeshift grave. Then he pushed the dug up soil overtop of the man, covering him. Standing up, Aknadin trampled over the grave, packing down the soil.

When he was satisfied, Aknadin walked back out to the front of the temples, glancing back towards the one he had buried the man behind. The snake staff still lay at the top of the stairs. Without hesitation he walked up the stairs, picking it up. Expecting some sort of hiss or movement, he was surprised when nothing happened.

'Hmm. Apophis must've taken it's powers away when he left.'

A tremble ran throughout the temple. Cracks split the stairs, and Aknadin hurried down them, before turning back to face the temple. With an echoing crack, the whole temple collapsed, smoke and dust filling the air. Aknadin covered his nose, trying not to breath in the dust. Someone shouted at him.

"What have you done?"

Gasping, the old priest faced where the sound came from.

A guard strode towards him.

And not just any guard. This one had a scabbard tied to his waist. A flowing red caped pinned to his back flapped with every movement. Steel gray eyes frowned down at Aknadin. He was a higher ranking guard. And if you made guards like him angry then you would fear being put in prison.

Nothing escapes them.

Luckily, in this case, magic had been involved so Aknadin was sure he could lie his way out of this particular situation.

"I uh...well I heard some strange noises coming from this particular temple, so I went to investigate. I found the man for this temple dead, and decided to bury him. The snake staff he always held was just lying about, so I took it, thinking it would be of use later. Then, the temple suddenly collapsed! I can't imagine why."

The guard didn't blink the entire time, but his hand had moved and rested itself upon the hilt of his scabbard.

Aknadin felt minuscule under the unwavering steel gaze.

Avoiding the man's eyes, Aknadin fiddled with the staff, which was hard to do as the staff was quite heavy. A flicker of movement caught his eye. Looking up, he yelped as the guard leaped fowards and snatched the staff away, returning to his original position.

Studying the staff, the guard suddenly spoke, his voice deep with sternness. "And you expect me to believe all of this. I highly doubt all which you have told me is true. And what were you planning to do with this staff?"

Aknadin sweated nervously.

"Um. Well I haven't decided a use for it yet."

A disbelieving scoff. "Hm. I will pry into this further. For the meantime, High Priest Aknadin, return to the palace. I'm sure you have places to be. Move along now."

Ruffled at being talked to like a child, Aknadin strutted away. Gritting his teeth, Aknadin pushed some people rudely aside, ignoring their protests.

'Hmph. Just you wait. I'm going to get that staff back. Sooner or later.'

Isis sighed, as her Millennium Tauk showed her nothing but inky blackness. She was in a round room, with a blazing stone fireplace located in the centre of the room.

Large stone columns stood in each corner of the room. Transparent white silk was draped across each column, connecting to the column beside and across it.

Two other priests stood in the room.

One was a man named Shada. He wore simple white robes and held the Millennium Key. Strange elegant tattoos adorned his bald head.

The other was a strong muscled man. But his temperament was quiet. His black hair was short and bobbed. One piece of fabric was pinned from his shoulder to his opposite hip. His lower half consisted of plain white robes. In his hands he held the Millennium Scales. His name was Kalim.

Two lower ranking guards were positioned by the door, not needing to interfere much.

(Hence why I said they were lower ranked.)

Shaking her head, Isis lowered her outstretched hands into her lap in defeat. Shada walked up to her, looking into the fireplace as he spoke.

"Still nothing?"

Isis stood up, brushing off her lap. She wore a white dress with no sleeves. Her headset consisted of fabric draped over her long black hair, held away from her eyes by two intricately gold pieces.

"No. It worries me. This is the first time I have been unable to see the future. Much darkness lays before us."

Kalim shifted, catching Isis's attention. "You know, we all very much appreciate you doing your best to inform us of the future...but it won't do any good to overwork yourself to death."

Shada inclined his head in agreement.

"That is true."

Isis smiled warmly. "Thank you. I appreciate that you all care for me so much, but this is my task.

My mother was the previous owner of this Millennium Tauk. When she was still alive, she would do anything to make sure that the future was foretold. She wished for everyone to be safe. When the Millennium Tauk got passed down to me I swore I'd have the same determination as my mother. So continue I shall."

Sitting down, Isis reached her hands out, the Tauk around her neck giving off a slight hum as it glowed.

Kalim and Shada glanced at each other, shrugging before resuming their original spots, waiting for a sign from Isis.

Atem stood by the window in his room, staring out into the vast city below him.

People milled about, talking, buying things. Children played in the streets, and a few stray dogs begged for food here and there.

Leaning out the window, Atem glanced upwards, seeing the crisp blue sky above him. Thin white clouds drifted by. Two beautiful red and brown hawks soared in the sky together, their sharp turns and tilting of wings looking like an intricate dance.

Turning his head to look below him, he saw a few people waving at him, smiling. With a tight smile, he stuck his arm out the window and waved back.

They cheered.

Something grabbed his cloak, and pulled him into his room. Atem lay in an unceremonious heap on ground.

Mana's face hovered above him.

"Geez Prince! You'll fall out the window if you keep doing that!"

Atem sighed, slightly annoyed and slightly amused. "Mana. You scared me half to death. You could've just told me that you were there and I would've came back in." He got up, brushing himself off.

Mana didn't seem perturbed by Atem's annoyance. "Ok. If you say so Prince...ahh. I mean...Pharaoh."

Atem shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Prince. Pharaoh. You can call me either."

Just then, a thin man with a goatee walked in, holding a book in one hand.

"Sir. I believe it's about time we learn some more arithmetics."

Mana paled. "Uh...I'll be leaving now." She scurried out of the room.

The Pharoah smiled knowingly. 'I don't blame you Mana. But I am a bit jealous that you don't have to learn it. You get to do fun magic spells with Mahado all day...'

Something tapped his shoulder. Atem glared up at the mathematics teacher.

(He is a bit shorter. I mean, at this point in my story Atem is only sixteen.)

"Yes yes, I'm coming."

He brushed past the man, smirking at the quiet huff the teacher made.

Mana watched from the corner of a door she was hiding behind.

'What a stuffy teacher...'

As if the man had heard her he stopped by her hiding place, tilting his head like a cat. "Hmm. What luck. I just found a mouse."

Mana scrambled away from the door, knocking over a few things before hiding behind a huge armchair. The door flew open. But the one who walked in was Atem. He closed the door, whispering over his shoulder.

"Quick Mana! I'll help you escape!"

The young magician giggled. Atem put a finger on his lips.

"Shhhh! He'll hear you!"

Mana quieted down, crawling out of her hiding spot, brushing off her knees that had made contact with the rough stone floor. She quickly walked up behind Atem, still slightly amused that the mighty Pharaoh was helping her escape from a grumpy arithmetics teacher.

The Pharaoh opened the door slightly, peering out. The teacher wasn't there. Opening the door wider, he took a step out, looking down the hallway.

The man was near the end of the left hallway, tapping his foot. Atem ushered Mana towards the right hallway, while causally walking towards the teacher.

"Sorry. I had to deal with something for a second."

Huffing, the teacher shook his head. "And what pray, might that be?"

Atem shrugged.

Staring down his sharp eagle nose, the man squinted at Atem. Worried that the teacher might find Mana sneaking the other way, Atem grabbed the man's sleeve, pulling him along with him.

"Well, Let's get going..."

The teacher spluttered.

"H-Hey! Not so hard!"

The young Pharaoh turned his head, winking at Mana before walking off, tugging the grumpy old man behind behind him.

End Of Chapter Four Rewritten.

Note: On this site chapter four is actually chapter five. So this rewritten chapter is related to chapter five, even though it's chapter four rewritten. Does that make sense?

Author's Note: I don't have any ideas for what to write for the rewritten chapter for chapter five, (That's six on this site) As Aknadin's plan hasn't been revealed yet (In the rewritten chapters) ...he won't be in the next chapter much. I thought about writing Bakura's trek through the Desert but I can't just write the whole chapter like that can I? The rewritten chapter for chapter five will be dedicated to Bakura. Evil Bakura hasn't arisen yet. If you have any ideas please let me know. I'm willing to hear what ideas you have. They just have to be a subject on Bakura. That's all the rules. Looking fowards to any of your answers. See you then.


	29. Chapter Five Rewritten

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.  
(Please read my note in the comments section. It is important.)  
MARCH 14 2018 UPDATE! CHAPTER IS COMPLETED FOR NOW! MIGHT ADD MORE? PLEASE ENJOY!

So chapter three will not be rewritten because it's fine. But this chapter will be dedicated to Bakura. Aknadin's plan hasn't been discovered in the rewritten chapters as of yet. Evil Bakura will not arise until much later, as in the original chapters he came in too fast. Makes sense?

The old lady that had rescued Bakura was in her little hut, nervously twitching fingers clenching the hem of her dress. Silence was all around her, save for a slight breath of sand blown in through the half sunken door every once and awhile.

Her green eyes were narrowed.

A few minutes passed before she stood up suddenly, racing out the door into the blinding desert sun. Searching for Bakura, she sighed in defeat as there was no sign of him.

'I shouldn't have sent a young boy like him out into the possibly deathly desert. Too late now...'

She went back into her hut, grumbling.

The mentioned young white haired boy sneezed, rubbing his nose. "Huh. Wonder where that came from." Walking along, he jumped a bit when his foot stepped on something rough. He looked down, spotting a relatively long stick. Bakura grinned.

"Lucky."

Bending down, he picked it up, using some force on it to see if it was sturdy. It did not break. Bakura stuck the stick in the sand, and leaned against it. A small crack was heard but didn't damage the stick.

Nodding, Bakura kept trekking, the stick now becoming his cane of sorts. The whisp that had followed him all the way from the ruined village was still with him, not interested in anything but the boy. Sliding down a sand dune, Bakura shielded his eyes from the blazing sun, seeing a faint image in the distance. Narrowing his eyes, Bakura could make out a tree, and a large pond beside it.

"Oh!" He exclaimed.

"An oasis!" Running towards it, he discarded the fact that the oasis shimmered and faded a bit. The cloud of smoke stayed where it was. Dropping the stick, Bakura jumped into the 'water', only to get a mouthful of sand. Spitting out the grainy hot sand, Bakura shook sand out of his hair, a bit embarrassed.

'A mirage huh...'

Coughing as gritty sand scratched his throat, Bakura stood up, trying to smooth the wrinkles in his clothes. Retrieving his walking stick, Bakura walked up to the top of a sand dune, turning his head to look at the whisp that floated to his side.

A dry hacking screech sounded above him. Glancing upwards, Bakura saw a large broad winged black vulture circling in the sky. Tensing, the boy slid down the dune, walking briskly. The vulture followed him. Growing nervous, Bakura started running, sweat pouring down his face as he struggled to run in the sand.

Screeching again, the vulture tucked in it's wings and dove, gray bloodied beak reaching for him. Bakura whipped around, swinging the stick, and the vulture screeched in pain as Bakura managed to jab one of it's eyes out.

Grossed out, Bakura shook the bloodied eye off the stick.

A hair raising cry sounded from the vulture. The air filled with deafening beats of wings, as an entire flock of vultures descended upon the unfortunate boy.

Bakura screamed as numerous pecks and sharp scavenging claws felt like they were going to rend him to pieces. The whisp circled above him, it's form glowing an angry dark blue. Bakura knelt in the sand, covering his head with battered and bleeding arms.

All of a sudden, the sky grew dark, and an enormous pulse of power emanated from the whisp. Dying shrieks filled the air as vultures were blown to dust from the cold chaotic pulse. The white haired boy didn't look up to see what was going on.

The sand around him turned red with his blood.

The ball of smoke stopped glowing, and returned to the boy, hovering beside his torn form. Lifting his head up, Bakura stared at the whisp with tears in his eyes.

"W-what are y-you..." He croaked.

Unfortunately, the whisp could not answer him. It floated closer to him but Bakura scrambled back.

"S-stay away from me! I've been alright with you until now...but that was pure chaos! Are you going to kill me next? Huh? Are you?!"

The whisp stopped, and Bakura took this as an opportunity to scramble away even more, leaving trails of blood in the sand. Crawling until he could crawl no more, Bakura curled up into a ball, shivering.

The sun was merely a speck in the sky, and a cold wind blew over the shifting sands of the desert. Closing his bloodshot eyes, the boy fell into unconsciousness.

(A day later...)

A loud whinny shook Bakura awake. His whole body felt cramped and stiff. With his blurry vision, Bakura couldn't make out what was going on. But based on what he could feel, he was on the back of a horse. His throat was parched, and he coughed.

The person in front of him turned his head, and pulled on the reigns, stopping the horse. The sound of a few nickers were heard.

Bakura froze.

More than one person was here.

The sound of something opening was heard, and suddenly, cold water was splashed over him. Gasping from the freezing temperature, Bakura flailed, falling off the horse and landing on hard rocky sand.

The person who had him on the horse walked near his head, prodding him with a foot. Bakura groaned in protest. Voices were heard, but Bakura could barely hear them.

There was no sign of the whisp. Bakura laughed to himself. 'I suppose it would only save me so many times before it got tired of my uselessness...' He grunted in surprise as he was picked up roughly and thrown onto the back of a horse.

The man from before got on, and they started riding again. Bakura tried to roll off, he didn't want to be with them anymore. But to his dismay he found that his wrists were tied behind his back.

'When did they do that?' He wondered.

Straining against the rough ropes, Bakura sighed as his struggle yielded no results. One of the other people in the group turned his head, glaring at Bakura.

"You try that again and you'll find the sharp end of my spear in your gut."

The white haired boy noticed with alarm the weapon the man spoke of. It was a smooth mahogany brown, with a sharp silver arrowhead shape at the tip. Two little gold curves were at the base, one on each side of the pointed tip.

Gaining the courage to speak, Bakura asked, "Where did you find that spear? It looks rather fancy."

The man blinked. "Heh. It talks." The other men laughed, except for the one currently carrying Bakura.

The man spoke, with a somewhat rough but commanding tone.

"Answer his question. We have nothing to hide from him."

The spearman frowned. "But sir...he might be with _them!_ He could be a spy!"

Bakura guessed the man in front of him was their leader. Turning as best he could, he looked up at him.

"I have no idea what you people are talking about but I'm not a part of any group. I've always been alone."

The leader didn't look at him.

"Silence you." Was all he said.

Bakura obeyed.

Some snickers from the group.

The spearman took a long look at the captive boy before speaking. "You want to know where I got this?"

Bakura nodded.

A pause.

Undoing the straps binding the spear, he lifted it up and twirled it, the silver arrowhead shape catching rays of the sun.

"Well...we stole it! You see, we're bandits. We take what we like and go wherever we want. This particular spear belonged to a long deceased royal guardsman."

Bakura gasped. "You're more than bandits then! You are tomb robbers!"

The spearman shrugged. "Yeah. You could say that..."

Bakura squinted at the man, a disapproving look on his face. Growing annoyed, the man pointed 'his' spear at Bakura.

"Stop that. What's that face for?"

Bakura refused to answer, turning his head away to look behind the horse he was on, seeing the vast expanse of semi desert. Rocks were all over the place, and more rough stone cliffs were all around. Blanching for a second, Bakura looked around startled.

Cliff surrounded them on every side, the only side not a cliff was the way they came.

From a bird's eye view, they were in a canyon, with dusty sand and steep rock walls raising up from the tops of the cliff. Bakura grew nervous. "Where are you taking me?"

The leader spoke this time. "It's not where we're taking you, it's where we are going. Now be silent or I shall cut off your tongue."

Bakura quieted down, getting a sense of a bad omen from the quivering air.


	30. Chapter Seven Rewritten

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew. Some characters will be made up by me. Please ask if you want to use them.

The bandit leader stepped off his horse, the others doing the same. Bakura grunted as he was roughly tossed off the horse. "Get up." Was the simple command. Heaving himself to his feet, Bakura shielded his eyes against the sun, seeing a large silhouette cave opening against the setting star of fire.

The bandit leader strode towards the cave. The man with the spear poked Bakura.

"Follow us."

Bakura frowned at the man, turning away and walking off after the leader. Entering the cave, a cold frigid wind howled past. The bandit members shivered, but the leader showed no sign of being cold. As the white haired prisoner shuffled along, a snap underneath his feet startled him.

Looking down, Bakura spotted a dismembered rotting arm a few feet away from a skeleton. The smell was horrible. One of the bandit members said lowly, "It's still fresh. A bad sign."

However, the bandit leader kept walking, his eyes narrowed and focused. Unsettled, Bakura scurried after the leader, away from the corpse. The wide cave narrowed into a natural stone tunnel. A few rats ran past them, black beady eyes cunning.

Before long, the raiding group was stopped by a pair of blood red ruby doors. Chips and cracks marred the otherwise unscathed doors. The bandit leader drew a long thin sword from his back, that was unnoticeable until now. The blade was a sliver black, and the cloth wrapped hilt was red. The leader turned the sword diagonally and thrust the blade into a large chink in the middle of the doors. A sharp grinding noise sounded, and suddenly, a large rain of needle thin spears rushed towards the group.

"Now!"

Shouted the leader. Everyone dropped their weapons, which were now being dyed red from some unknown power. The rain of spears stopped. All the dropped weapons hovered and shot towards other nicks lining the doors.

Sudden silence.

Then, the ruby doors swung open with no noise. Beyond the doors, laid mounds of treasure. But to Bakura's surprise, no one went foward. In confusion he waited until he saw the mound of treasure shifting and moving. A few forms rose from the treasure, rubies for eyes and gold for bones. They held weapons, and shook them threatingly.

The leader's sword shot from the door into his hands. The other weapons stayed put. The sign was clear. The leader, and only the leader, was meant to tackle this challenge alone. Everyone else stepped aside, and Bakura was pushed with them to stand back, to be an observer.

The bandit leader stared fiercely into the sparkling ruby eyes of his enemies. "My name is Rufio! And I challenge you!"

The golden skeletons rushed fowards, jabbing Rufio. He doged them, cleaving one of the skeleton's head clean off. The dismembered head rattled, but Rufio stabbed it with his sword, stopping it from reforming. Taking out the sword, Rufio leaped over the rest of the undead attackers, gaining an advantage. Swiftly, and silently, he took care of the rest of the skeletons. Then. There was silence. Rufio dropped to one knee, clutching his left rib.

"Ugh. Damn. One of them managed to get me."

Blood seeped through his hand, but Rufio ignored it. He stood up, studying the treasure. Walking fowards, he shot his hand in, not grabbing anything. He was searching for something.

His bandit group watched in tense silence, waiting. Bakura tried edging away but his "guard" so to speak, had an iron grip on him, so he could only watch like everyone else.

Rufio appeared distressed, rapidly throwing treasure away like garbage. "Where is it? Where is it?!" He shouted.

Something tickled Bakura's ear, and he froze, seeing the wisp that hadn't shown up for quite some time. It floated past him, towards Rufio. The bandit leader either couldn't see it or was ignoring it. Shining brightly, the wisp forced a pile of treasure to slide down, revealing a thin but long silver chain. Attached to the chain was a wooden dolphin, with Sapphire for eyes.

Rufio snatched it, staring at it intently. Wrapping the chain around his wrist, Rufio picked up his sword, hooking it to his side. The weapons that were fastened into the door clattered to the ground. The ruby doors started closing, and Rufio managed to escape just as they shut closed. The tunnel trembled, and dust rained down. Rufio made a break for it.

"Go go!" He yelled.

All the others followed him, towing Bakura along. Escaping through the entrance, shards of rock closed the top and the bottom of the cave like teeth. Bakura found himself tied to a horse again, as they mounted up and rode off.

He squirmed, not particularly pleasesd with how tight the ropes were. Finding his voice, he shouted over the din of hooves. "Where are you taking me?"

Rufio rode up beside him, leaning over. "We have no more use for you. You'll live your life as a pitiful slave when I give you to a slave trader."

Bakura gritted his teeth, spitting in Rufio's face.

He leaned back, riding up to the front of the group. The wisp was nowhere to be found. Again. Bakura struggled in his binds, but there was no use. He wasn't getting anywhere. Twisting his head, he glanced forward, seeing that they had made it out of the canyon and into the desert again. Night was fast approaching, so he decided to get a few winks of sleep before they arrived.

The bandit group continued riding. The guard tasked with Bakura rode up to Rufio, causally glancing at the necklace tied around his wrist, the dolphin pendant rapidly moving in the wind.

Rufio noticed this and glared at him. "You got a problem with this?"

The guard quickly looked away. "N-no." He stuttered. They continued traveling, not caring that Bakura was fast asleep. A few hours passed, until a small village could be seen.

Bakura sneezed as dusty sand wafted up his nose. He woke up, seeing that he was now on a strange platform, his arms tied up.

Hundreds of people milled about, dragging young children tied up with them. Glancing to his side, Bakura saw other people just as young as him tied up, obviously being sold for slaves. Tears dangerously threatening to spill, Bakura resigned to his fate, as someone stepped up, looking him over. He paid the man keeping watch over him and tugged the rope, a signal for him to follow the buyer. Bakura stood up, getting a good look at the man.

What he saw shocked him. The man had a firm but gentle face. He was being not too rough on Bakura's ropes. Once they got away from the crowd, the man untied him.

Bakura rubbed his sore arms, confused by the man's actions.

"My name is Jusan. If you want to be free, I will help you. I work in a very big palace, and are very nice to our workers."

He whistled, and a light brown Camel trotted up to them. "There there Mia. He's nice."

Bakura petted Mia's nose, smiling as the camel played with his hair. Jusan hefted up Bakura onto the camel, getting up himself. With a smart tap to Mia's ribs, they set off, away from the poor slave trading village.

For the first time in awhile, Bakura realized that his life wasn't meaningless. The sun finally rose, casting beams of light across the desert. Bakura spread his arms, enjoying the warmth.

"I'm free."


End file.
